New Beginnings
by wemmagleek719
Summary: Will and Emma meet for the first time on her first day at McKinley and instant sparks fly from the moment they met. Will and Emma are both single. So no Terri, Ken or Carl and Emma has no OCD. I will have some moments from the show thrown into this. *SEQUEL COMING IN APRIL!*
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

Emma was in her new office at McKinley High School and this was her first day on the job. Emma was cleaning her nameplate when she heard a man say "Welcome to McKinley, Ms. Pillsbury"

Emma smiled "thank you" as he walked past her and he turned to get a better look at her.

"My name is Will" Will said stretching his hand out towards her

"Emma" Emma said as she stretched her hand out and shook Will's hand

"It's nice to meet you, Emma"

"It's nice to meet you too"

Emma never felt this way around a guy before, and Emma didn't know this at the time but Will had the same feelings towards Emma.

The bell sounded signaling the lunch bell "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sure!" Emma said, "Let me just grab my lunch and lock up my office"

"Great, I will wait for you" Will smiled

_That smile is absolutely beautiful, this man looks perfect and he asked me to have lunch with him! Calm down Emma, he is just a guy, yes he is the most handsome man my eyes have ever laid on but I need to just calm down. My stomach feels like it's in my chest and my heart is just racing so fast. I wonder what's going through his head right now?_

_This woman is stunning, so beautiful; I can't get over how beautiful this woman is. Oh no I hope I didn't scare her by asking her to lunch. Emma must have a boyfriend, how could men resist looking at her and not wanting to be with her. Good news is she has no ring on her left hand, so she at least isn't married, so that's good._

"Ready?"

"Yeah let me carry that for you" Will said reaching for her lunch

"Thanks" Emma said blushing. _Will must like me why else would he want to carry my lunch for me?_

When they arrived at the teacher's lounge they found an empty table and Will pulled the table out for Emma and then he pulled up a chair near hers and sat down.

"So have you lived in Lima for awhile or did you just move here?" Will asked

"I have been here for only a few weeks, I was offered the job here and moved here from Virginia"

"Is that where you grew up?" Will asked as she shook her head up and down.

"What about you, how long have you lived in Lima?"

"I have lived here my whole life. It's not a very exciting life here but it just feels like home to me"

Will didn't want to ask this but wanted to get the question out of the way, before he fell more in love with this woman "So did your boyfriend move with you?"

Emma blushed "I don't have a boyfriend at the moment" Emma said a little embarrassed "What about you, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend at the moment either" Will smiled

Will and Emma continued making small talk during there lunch period and at the end of the period Will and Emma went there separate ways Will went to his next class and Emma returned to her office. Emma felt like the top of the world, the feeling she felt for Will were so strong and she didn't know what to do with these feelings. The feelings she had scared her almost because she didn't want to screw things up or say the wrong thing to him.

Will was also having the same feelings as Emma at the moment. Will was going to ask Emma if she was busy Friday night but he didn't want to scare her by asking her on a date so soon. First he wanted to get to know her a little bit better before taking that next step, after all Will just met Emma only an hour ago.

Will couldn't stop thinking about Emma, his mind was wrapped around how pretty she was and how perfect her body was. Emma was also having a lot of trouble concentrating on anything that wasn't about Will.

After the next period ended Will had a free period and decided to go see if Emma needed any help or had any questions, since it is her first day here and that's what's friends do right? Will headed towards Emma's office and was glad to see Emma wasn't seeing a student. "Hey just wanted to see how you were and make sure you didn't need any help on your first day" Will said as he popped his head into her office.

"Oh hey Will! I'm doing well so far just busy getting my office set up" Emma said as she went to pick up a heavy box full of books

"Hold on let me get that for you" Will said rushing around Emma's desk to grab the box from her "No reason for you to lift a heavy box like this when I'm here to help you out"

"Thank you Will!" Emma smiled

"Alright if you need any help you can come and find me" Will said as he started to head towards the door

"Oh wait Will I have one other question"

"Sure what do you need?" Will said as he was happy that Emma stopped him before leaving her office, since he wanted to stay longer.

"Well its been lonely at my place at dinner, since I really don't know anybody here and I would love if you…well if you want to …you know…have dinner with me tonight"

"Sure I would love to! Thanks for the invite, so what time would you like me to come over?"

"Six would be great"

"That sounds perfect I will see you then"

_Emma's head was spinning I just invited Will Schuester the hottest teacher at McKinley to dinner at my place! Just the two of us alone!_

_Emma just invited me to her place for dinner I cannot believe this! Tonight is going to be the best; I just hope I don't screw this up with her._

Emma left the school at the end of the day and rushed home to clean up the house a bit and to start cooking dinner. Emma looked in her closet for what seemed like the longest time; she wanted to pick the perfect dress for dinner. She finally chose a dress that went above the knee; it wasn't to revealing which she thought was a good idea. Emma looked at the clock and saw it was a couple minutes till six and she went to finish applying her makeup and then she heard a knock on the door. Emma walked over to the door and took a deep breath to calm herself down. When she opened the door she saw the curly-haired man standing outside of her door, and as handsome as ever.

Will had to catch his breath at the sight of Emma _Oh my gosh, she is so much more beautiful then I even remembered at school today. I better stop staring before she catches me looking at her perfect body. _

"Come on in" Emma said as Will walked in

"These are for you" Will said as he handed her some flowers

"Oh thank you! There beautiful Will!" Emma said as she smelled the flowers. Emma went to get a vase to put the flowers in and then went back over to Will. "You can make yourself comfortable and dinner should be ready soon" Emma said as she showed Will the living area.

"Dinner smells great Emma"

"Thank you" Emma smiled. Emma went to go set the table and she was hoping the candles weren't too much. Emma went to go sit down on the couch with Will. "So how was the rest of your day today?"

"It was good, had the first glee practice of the school year and were just trying to recruit new members. How was the rest of your first day?"

"It went really well, I think I'm going to really like Lima" Emma said and then looked at the clock "I think dinner is ready"

Will and Emma went into the kitchen "You need help carrying anything?" Will asked

"Sure, you can take any of these plates in there" Emma said as she followed Will into the kitchen "Thanks for your help"

"No problem Emma, thanks for having me over it's nice to have dinner with someone and not by myself"

"Yeah I know when I was in Virginia I would go over to my parents house a few times a week to have dinner with them and my brother" Emma said "So does your family still live here? Do you have any siblings?"

"I'm an only child and my parents still live here in Lima. Did you like growing up with a sibling?"

"Yeah it was nice at times but since he was older he picked on me a lot but that's what big brothers do to there little sister so I guess I can't complain" Emma laughed

Will and Emma finished their dinner and Will helped her clear the table and load up the dishwasher. They sat back down on the couch and talked for about an hour before Will looked at his watch and saw it was getting late "As much as I hate to say this but I think I need to get going since it's a school night"

"I know" Emma said looking a little sad "I like hanging out and talking with you Will"

"I like talking to you also Emma" Will said standing up from the couch and walking over to the front door "I hope I'm not stepping to far but are you busy Friday night?"

Emma smiled "No, I'm not doing anything, why?"

"I was hoping maybe I could take you out to dinner, like a…you know a…"

"a date?" Emma said finishing Will's sentence

"Its ok if you don't want to go on a date we can just go as friends" Will said nervously

"A date sounds wonderful Will, thank you"

"Sounds great I will see you hopefully at school tomorrow"

"We can have a lunch date tomorrow, we can have lunch in my office if you like to"

"Sounds perfect" Will said kissing Emma's cheek. Emma opened the door and Will left. Emma placed her hand on her cheek where Will had just kissed it and Emma couldn't imagine if he had kissed her on the lips, her legs already felt like jelly just from a peck on the cheek.

Emma was so happy that her first day at work turned out really well and was hoping things with Will would progress into something more.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I wanted to write a story about Will and Emma from the beginning and I wanted to leave Terri, Ken, and Carl out of it. I'm pretending that Emma's first day at McKinley was the beginning of Season 2 and Emma also doesn't have the OCD but I will have her have an anxiety problem, which I will include in later chapters. Stuff that happened in the show between the both of them will be in this story also.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings Part 2**

Since Will and Emma met five days ago, they would spend a lot of time together between spending there lunch period together and having dinner together every night. Emma was excited since tonight was going to be the day that Will takes her out to dinner for a date. Even though it feels like each night they had dinner was a date, this night would be much better then the rest Emma just knew it.

Emma was getting ready for the night and then waited for Will to pick her up. Will then knocked on the door and Emma grabbed her purse and answered the door. "Hey Will!"

"Hey Emma, are you ready?" Will asked as he looked at her outfit "Wow Emma you look absolutely beautiful tonight" Will didn't mean to say that out loud and to keep that in his head, he didn't want to make her uncomfortable in any way.

"Thank you" Emma noticed that he was a little embarrassed, but Emma thought it was sweet of him to say it. Emma also was able to confirm that he did have feelings for her, just like she had feelings for Will. So after she locked the front door she decided to do something to show him that she did like him as more then friends. Emma slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers together. Will looked down at there hands and looked at Emma who was looking up at him with a smile on her face. Will felt on top of the world even though he hoped that Emma had feelings for him and her holding his hand confirmed it for him.

Dinner went smoothly and they both sat in the same booth next to each other and they talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company. As they left dinner they headed back to Emma's place and Emma was thinking on if she should invite Will into her place. When they arrived at her front door she unlocked the door and turned to face him "would you like to come in for a little bit?"

"Sure!" Will smiled _calm down Will just calm down she is just inviting you into her place, this doesn't mean anything. Oh snap out of it Will, we have been going out on dates for five days now and all we have done is hold hands and I kissed her cheek, she probably thinks I'm not interested. I can see it in her eyes that she wants that first kiss but am I just afraid that I might mess it up? Ok I need to stop talking to my self and just tell her how I really feel and just say "_Emma I really like you and I want to be your boyfriend" _Oh no did I just say that out loud?_

"What did you just say Will?" Emma said shocked but also very happy at the same time _Will just asked me to be his girlfriend oh my gosh! I feel like I'm dreaming right now!_

"I'm sorry I just blurted it out like that, I'm such an idiot"

"Why you didn't mean it?"

"Oh no I meant it, I just feel like an idiot cause I was just talking to myself and blurted that last part of what was supposed to be in my head" Will said grabbing both of Emma's hands "I'm just going to come out and say what I feel. I really like you Emma and the past five days have been the best I have ever had in my life. The feelings I have when I'm around you is just amazing, when I first saw you I thought who is this beautiful woman and how come I have never met her before. I've been wanting to kiss you but I was to afraid cause I didn't know how you would react and how you felt about me but when you held my hand earlier I was sure that you had feelings for me I didn't know how strong of feelings but I knew there were some there" Will took a deep breath in "Wow that feels great to have that off my chest" Will chuckled

Emma had tears in her eyes _Will really likes me he really likes me! _Emma then moved closer to him "This is how I feel about you" Emma kissed him on the lips and pulled back and when they slowly opened their eyes they saw each other smiling at each other. Will wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with a little more passion this time, they pulled away a minute later to catch there breaths "Wow that was amazing" Emma said while catching her breath

"Yes, yes it was amazing" Will said and then Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him

"Thank you, thank you for telling me how you really feel, and don't be afraid to tell me how you feel, cause I really like you also and I want us to be able to talk openly about anything, okay?"

"Sounds good and I'm glad you feel the same way" Will smiled

Emma then whispered into Will's ear "And to answer your question from before I would be honored to be your girlfriend" Emma said and she felt Will's arms tighten around her. Emma was so happy but Emma felt it was best to tell Will one thing before they got too serious. "I feel like I should tell you something, I didn't want to say it before but now that we broke the ice about us being in a relationship, I feel I should tell you something and I really hope you don't freak out and run out that door"

"Nothing would make me do that, just tell me what it is and whatever it is we will work through it together" Will said as she walked into the living room and sat down next to her.

"I have had some boyfriends in the past but relationships kind of used to scare me because of what it could lead to and I have anxiety about some things and that one thing is about sex" Emma looked down into her lap as if she was ashamed with herself "I just feel kind of stupid cause I've never had that experience before and at my age I should have already and I just don't know I wish I wasn't so scared of it" tears started to fall from Emma's eyes "But your different Will I feel like you are the one and that I could do it with you at some point but I just cant soon. I felt like I should tell you before things get heated one night and then if I couldn't stop us I wouldn't want to regret it the next day" Emma wiped the tears from her eyes

_Did Emma just tell me I'm the one? And did she just say before things got heated. God I love this woman more and more everyday, and who cares that she is a virgin _"Emma I don't care that you're a virgin, I actually think that its awesome it shows that you don't want to just give something that special away to just anyone. I can wait and its not like we were just going to jump into bed, I want to take things slow with you cause your special to me Emma and I don't want to mess this up" Will grabbed both of her hands into his "And you tell me when you get uncomfortable or if you even want more, I don't know what your thinking so I want you to just tell me cause the last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable"

Emma out of no where bursted out into tears and Will pulled Emma into a hug and stroked her back "I'm sorry Will, I cant help but cry when you say that your ok with waiting for sex, in the past guys would run and never look back when I tell them that, and I knew you would be different I knew you would never be that cruel to me" Emma pulled away from Will and wiped her eyes and then leaned in to kiss Will "You're the best" Emma said as she went to hug Will while they were still sitting on the couch "Will I know its getting late but do you think we could just lay back and you can just hold me I know its silly but…" Will kissed her to stop her from talking

"That's not silly at all, and I would love to sit back and relax and just hold you in my arms" Will smiled as they both laid down on the couch together. Emma's head was rested on his chest and her arm was wrapped around his waist, she felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt her again. Of course Emma knew that relationships weren't all fun and games and that they would have fights but for right now she is very happy with how thing are going. Emma knew deep down she loved Will and hoped that they would be together forever. Even though she wouldn't know this for years to come Will was thinking the same thing about Emma

**A/N Hope you liked this! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews I really appreciate it! Hopefully next chapter will be up in a few days **** If anyone has any suggestions on something you would like to see happen in the upcoming chapters I'm sure I can figure out how to add it to the story **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Beginnings Part 3**

It's been a month since Will and Emma became boyfriend and girlfriend and things couldn't be going better. Emma was happy with how Will took the news that she was a virgin and he never did anything that made her uncomfortable. During the week they would spend about five days out of the week together and those other days that they didn't do anything they would be going crazy since all they wanted was to see each other. With Emma being a guidance counselor she suggested that it would be best for their relationship to have some days to themselves. Even though she wanted to break it at times and just drive over to Will's place to see him. Emma always referred them to teenagers in love, whenever they kissed Emma felt weak at the knees and over the moon. Emma never knew a man could make her feel this way, and it was a feeling that got stronger everyday. Emma loved Will but they weren't at that point yet where they were saying I love you to each other, it was still too early for that.

Will was sitting at his apartment after work and it was one of the days that he wouldn't be seeing Emma and it was making him go crazy. So Will decided to text her

_I miss you! 3_

_-Will_

Emma was sitting on her couch watching the local news when her phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of her. Emma loved getting texts from Will, it showed he was thinking of her and that he missed her.

_I miss you too! I wish we didn't have days where we don't see each other, because it kills me not being able to see your face 3_

_-Emma_

_I miss seeing your beautiful face also. But at least we will see each other tomorrow at school then at night 3_

_-Will_

_I can't wait! 3 I'm going to go to bed now. See you in the morning!_

_-Emma_

_Sweet dreams 3_

_-Will_

_I will 3 all my dreams have you in them! 3_

_-Emma_

_I dream about you too 3_

_-Will_

Will and Emma were glad they were able to see each other through out the day at school but they were more excited about seeing each other later on after school.

The final bell rang and Will showed up at Emma's office "Hey Emma" Will said walking over to Emma and pulled her into a hug and kissed he cheek, he wanted to kiss her on the lips but he was saving that for later when they had more privacy.

"Hey Will" Emma smiled whenever she saw Will; it made her so happy inside. "Ready to go to your place" Emma smiled

"More then anything"

"Good Because I haven't kissed you in a whole day" Emma giggled as she grabbed her work bag and her purse

"Here let me carry that for you" Will said grabbing her work bag

Emma locked up her office and then slipped her hand into his and leaned in close to him as they walked down the hallway of the empty school. Will put her stuff into her car and then opened her door to her car for her. Emma followed behind Will and they headed to his apartment. When at a stoplight Emma looked into her backseat to see her overnight bag that she put in her car, just in case she spent the night for some reason. They arrived at Will's apartment and he helped her out of her car and walked up to the apartment together. The moment they walked into his place he pushed her up against the door and kissed her as if it was the last time they would ever kiss each other. When they pulled away to catch there breaths they were speechless and they smiled at each other and then Emma crashed her lips to his even harder this time. Emma was feeling much more confident with herself today and with that she grabbed his tie and pulled him towards the living room while there lips were still locked together. When they reached the couch, Will went down first and Emma was on top of him. Few moments later Emma felt something in her thighs that she never felt before, when she looked down she realized the bulge in Will's jeans.

Will's cheeks became red from embarrassment; he was hoping he could control himself so she didn't become too uncomfortable. "I'm really sorry Emma…I just…you know…" Emma's lips interrupted Will midsentence.

"Don't ever apologize for that Will, it natural and I think it's hot" Emma smiled "It shows I am doing something right" Emma giggled

"You are doing everything perfect, trust me!" Will laughed. Will couldn't believe that this was the same person, she was being incredibly sexy and it was becoming more and more obvious.

"Glad to hear it!" Emma said returning to kiss Will then she moved to kiss his neck and then back up to his lips, this time her tongue begged for entry which Will gladly accepted her offer. Emma then began to ran her hands up Will's shirt, this was the first time she felt his abs, and she could feel the six-pack and it made her go crazy. Emma then pulled his shirt over his head to revel his rock hard body to her and it was nothing that she could ever imagine. Emma's fingers explored his body as he continued kissing her neck. "Your body is just mesmerizing you have no idea!" Emma said looking Will in the eyes "You are just perfect to me"

"Well you perfect to me too sweetheart" Will said. Emma's eyes lit up when he said sweetheart, it was the first time he ever called her anything other then Emma and she realized that him calling her sweetheart was something she wanted him to continue calling her.

Emma moved over to Will's side and cuddled into his side and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Will" Emma whispered

"What did you just say?" Will heard her but he couldn't believe she said it. Will's heart was racing, he was happy that she said it cause he was wanting to say it but was waiting.

"I said that I love you, Will, I really love you Will, I know we have only been going out for a month, but I just know that I love you, and I'm tired of just saying it in my head." Emma smiled looking up at him

Will cupped her face and kissed her sweetly "I love you to Emma, more then anything you have no idea how much I love you!"

"I'm so glad to finally say it, now I will never want to stop telling you that I love you"

"You won't see me complaining one bit cause I will be telling you how much I love you also" Will laughed

**A/N Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I know I'm kind of rushing their relationship but that's the best stuff to write lol. I'm going to figure out something for them to have a little argument about since every relationship has arguments so if anyone has any ideas just PM me about it ****.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I would like to thank user JaymaSuzetteMays for her idea for this story.

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 4**

It was now December and Will and Emma have now been dating for over three months. Snow started to fall in Lima around lunchtime and school ended up having an early dismissal so students and faculty could get home safely.

"Emma you should just come over to my place tonight and spend the night, my place is closer and I would feel safer if you weren't driving in this snow"

"Thank you for your offer but since the roads are not that bad yet, I will make it home alright"

"I would really feel better if you weren't out driving in this"

"Thanks you for being concerned about my safety, Will" Emma said as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I will always be concerned for your safety"

"I know and that's why I love you, you are always looking out for me"

Will walked Emma to her car and brushed all the snow off her car so she could see out of her windows. "Alright all done, please drive safely, sweetheart" Will said kissing her "I love you"

"I love you to"

"Call me when you make it home" Will said while Emma nodded agreeing with him.

Emma began her drive home and the roads were worse then she thought and her little car was not handling it as well as she was hoping. Emma should of listened to Will and just stayed at his place for the night. Emma was half way home when a car couldn't stop at the stop sign and skidded through it and hit Emma's car on her driver's door. The impact didn't feel hard but it was enough to break her window, which caused some cuts on her face and hand. Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Will's number she began crying she was scared since this was her first accident she has ever been in but she was also glad she had Will to call.

"Hey sweetheart, you made it home quick" Will said but then when he heard the muffled cries from Emma he went into panic mode. "Emma, What's wrong?!"

"I…I…a car…hit me…and there's blood…I'm so sorry...I should of listened to you" Emma managed to get the words out in between the crying

"Oh my gosh Emma, just calm down I'm almost home now so I should be there soon" Will said hanging up the phone. Will was worried about Emma, but thankfully from the sound of it she is ok but he was worried about the blood, he had no idea where the blood was coming from. Will soon arrived and emergency vehicles were still not there and that probably was due to the snow. Will was scared when he saw the SUV hit Emma on her driver's side of her car. Will rushed over to the passenger door of her car and opened the door and looked in to see Emma with swollen eyes from her crying and then he examined the cuts on her face and neck. Emma fell into his arms and Will just rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. "It's ok honey, I'm here you are ok now. Lets get you out of here and we will go to my car till the police get here. Will helped Emma over her center console of her car and helped her over to his car.

The guy, who hit Emma, came over to the two of them "I'm really sorry, I tried to stop but my car skidded through the stop sign. I called the police they are sending an ambulance and they said it may be half an hour till they get here because there are a lot of accidents they are responding to"

"Thank you" Will said. Will looked down at Emma who was still holding onto him tightly. "Sweetheart everything is going to be ok" Will said as he began to examine the cuts on Emma again. Will took some Kleenex he had in his car and held it on one of the cuts that looked pretty deep to help stop the bleeding. Emma began to calm down and the cops showed up and they began to clean Emma up and thankfully none of the cuts needed stiches. After about an hour Will and Emma were on there way home. The car ride was filled with silence and Emma knew Will was mad at her. When they got into his apartment Emma sat down on the couch "I'm sorry Will, really I am"

"Do you realize how worried I was about you after you called me. I didn't know how badly hurt you were, I was going crazy and this was why I didn't even want you driving in this weather cause I'm concerned for your life. I'm more concerned for your life then I am my own, that's how much I love you. If you were more seriously hurt or…worse…I would of never of forgiven myself." Will said in a higher tone then she would of liked to of heard from him

"But I'm an adult and I choose to drive myself home, I know how much you love me but you cant make me spend the night here…you cant make me do anything!" Emma knew that was mean to say, "I'm sorry Will, I didn't mean it that way"

"Then how did you mean it then?" Will said as he turned to leave the room "You just don't understand, I've never loved a woman more then I have loved you and I was scared out of my mind and when I invited you to spend the night here, was because I was protecting you and not because I was forcing you or was making you, its because I love you! Everything I do for you is because I love you Emma!" Will screamed that last sentence and stormed out of the room

Emma didn't know what to say she just was in shock from the accident and now her and Will were dealing with their first fight. After about an hour Emma went and knocked on Will's bedroom door "Will can we please talk about this"

"Come in"

Emma opened the door and saw Will sitting on his bed "Will, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't mean it, I'm still just a little out of it from the accident"

"Emma you have nothing to apologize for, I'm sorry for me making it seem like I was controlling you, I just don't know what I would do if anything would happen to you so I guess that's why I want to protect you"

"And that's wonderful Will I'm glad that you care about me that much trust me I get all teary eyed when you talk about how much you love me and want to protect me. I also didn't think you were controlling me at all, its not like you were forcing me to come spend the night here you asked me once and I declined. I should have been the smarter one in saying that I should realize that the roads were bad and I should have accepted your offer. If I did I wouldn't be here with cuts on my face" Emma laughed

"By the way how are you feeling?" Will asked

"Better now that we resolved our fight" Emma smiled as Will pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad we resolved the fight also" Will said as he kissed the top of Emma's head

"I wouldn't even want to consider it a fight, more then anything you were just concerned for my health more then anything"

"That is very true, and just so you know no matter how mad I may get I will still always love you no matter what."

"Same here, no matter what I will always love you"

"Good" Will laughed "Now you must be hungry cause I know I am" Will said as he heard his stomach make noises.

"I'm starving!" Emma said

"Good, now its only one o'clock would you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches since that's good comfort food"

"Sounds good and maybe some hot chocolate to go with it?"

"Coming right up" Will left the bedroom

Will came back half an hour later and they popped in a movie and enjoyed lunch together.

Later in the night Will and Emma were finishing off cleaning up after dinner "Alright I'm going to take the couch tonight and you can sleep in my bed"

"Oh Will you don't have to sleep on the couch"

"Hey no arguing about it there in no way you are going to sleep on the couch"

"I didn't say I wanted to sleep on the couch I thought you were going to sleep in your bed with me in it" Emma said with a cute smile on her face

"Really? Your ok with that?"

"Of course, were just sleeping in the same bed together it's not like anything else will happen"

"Ok" Will smiled "But if you get uncomfortable at anytime just tell me and I will move to the couch" Will said cupping Emma's face and then kissed her "I love you"

"I love you too and thank you letting me stay here tonight"

As they were getting ready for bed the phone rang and it was Principal Figgins calling to say there would be no school tomorrow due to the snowstorm.

"Who was that?" Emma asked

"School is cancelled tomorrow" Will smiled

"So you mean we get a three day weekend. Guess your stuck with me" Emma giggled

"Yes three wonderful days together, but I would never feel stuck with you, I get to have you here for three wonderful days" Will smiled kissing Emma "I couldn't think of anything better then being snowed in with you"

A/N Alright once again thanks JaymaSuzetteMays for the idea and I have another idea from another reader, which will be up in the chapter after the next one since I don't want 2 chapters back to back with fights involved. Thanks again for reading everyone, I've been really motivated writing for this story so I have good things coming for this story!


	5. Christmas

**New Beginnings Part 5**

It was Christmas Eve and Will and Emma set up a tree in Will's apartment and Emma planned on spending the night with Will so they can spend there first Christmas together. They were both really excited about this Christmas.

"Over the summer I was upset that I would probably not be able to go home for the holidays and would have to spend Christmas alone, who would of known back in August that I would be here with a wonderful boyfriend spending my whole Christmas break with him" Emma smiled looking up at Will

"I know I was thinking the same thing over the summer and so far this has been the best school year I have ever had and its only half way through. Glee club won Sectionals and I have a wonderful girlfriend that I love more then anything"

"You're doing so great with the Glee club"

"Yeah I can thank you for that" Will smiled kissing Emma.

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm much happier then I was last year and I feel much more motivated then I ever have before, and not to mention you are our good luck charm"

"Well I'm glad I could help" Emma smiled

"I wish you could of gone to see your family for the holidays"

"I know me to, I would of loved for you to come and meet my family they would love you" Emma frowned

"It's ok to be a sad about it, sweetheart, it's your first Christmas away from you family." At that moment there was a knock at the door "Can you go answer the door Emma?"

Emma was confused as to why Will wanted her to go answer the door but she decided it was probably some delivery and it was something for her. Emma went to open the door and was shocked at what was on the other side of the door; it was her parents Rose and Rusty and her brother James. "Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing here!" Emma said hugging her dad, mom and then James.

"Will asked if there was anyway we could come to you for Christmas and there is no way I would miss out at an opportunity to come see our little girl" Rusty responded

Emma turned around to Will standing in the doorway "Merry Christmas Darling" Will said smiling, he was so proud of himself he really made Emma a very happy woman.

"Thank you so much Will! I can't even describe how wonderful this Christmas is going to be, I've got my parents my brother and my wonderful boyfriend." Emma said kissing Will again and giving him another hug.

Will walked over to Emma's parents and introduced himself to them and they all went into the living room to sit down so they can catch up. "I'm going to go into the kitchen and get us some drinks" Emma said before sitting down.

"I'll help you with that" Rose said following Emma into the kitchen "So I can tell you're getting serious with Will" Rose smiled at the sight of her daughter who was in love.

"You have no idea mom, Will is the most generous man, and he is so loving and kind, he is just perfect, I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am right now"

"I can tell I have never seen you this happy before, so have you two started living together yet?"

"No not yet, I would really love to since I practically spend all my time here or he is at my apartment"

"Then what's stopping you, you two are obviously in love and there's no better time then the present"

"I just feel like we might be rushing into it to soon"

"Honey when I dated your father we moved in together after two months of dating and we were only 18 at the time. When you know you found the guy there is no point in wasting your time taking things slow"

"I know your right, and he is the one, mom, I love him so much I can just go on and on about him" Emma smiled

Will was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard the two of them talking and Will was happy to hear that Emma wanted to move in, especially since one of the gifts under the tree was a jewelry box with a key to his apartment in it, with a note reading _Will you move in with me? _Will had been nervous about the gift afraid Emma might think they were moving to fast.

Later on in the evening Rose and Emma were in the kitchen baking cookies and Rusty decided to have a little chat with Will.

"So you and Emma are getting kind of serious from the looks of it"

"Yes we are taking things slow but I love Emma more then anything"

"I can tell that and I will admit that I was nervous when Emma called us and said there was a new man in her life and of course with her being my little girl I go into protective father mode. All I ever want for Emma is to be happy and Will I can tell you love her and you make her happy"

"Yes sir I do love her, and I never want to hurt her. I know Emma is the one from the moment I saw her I fell in love with her."

"Glad to hear it" Rusty said "So I guess I can look forward to having you as my son-in-law in the future. I'm not trying to scare you by saying that, but I know true love when I see it and you two have it"

"Thank you, and yes I plan on it in the near future"

Will and Emma woke up the next morning, still in each others arms just like the way they fell asleep last night. Emma kissed Will on the cheek "Wake up sleepyhead"

Will groaned as he woke up from his sleep "I love waking up to your beautiful face every morning"

"About that I was wondering what would you say if I moved in here with you?" Emma said as Will started laughing "I don't see that has being funny Will I was serious!"

"Hold on one second" Will leaped out of bed and grabbed the small box from under the tree and went back to the bedroom and handed Emma the box.

Emma opened the box where she saw one of his keys to his apartments with a note. Emma began laughing, "Great minds think alike right?"

They both began laughing "Yeah I guess we both have the same idea and it's a great one at that"

"So I guess then its official I'm moving in!" Emma said happily

"Yes it looks like you are" Will smiled kissing Emma

Will and Emma went to the living room where Emma's parents were sleeping on the pull out couch while James was sleeping on the air mattress. Rose was the first one up and Emma was excited to show her mom what Will gave her. "Oh I'm so happy for you two, this is the best news, well until the day I find out you have a bun in the oven" Rose said tickling Emma's stomach.

"Mom!" Emma squealed, "We are just moving in together!" Emma's cheeks were red at this point.

"Yes darling now its just moving in then you two will get engaged and married then its time for the baby"

"Don't worry Mrs. Pillsbury, one day Emma will have a little bun in the oven, just give us time" Will said as he kissed Emma's cheek and walked towards the kitchen.

"See dear it's like Will heard us last night"

"I know, but I saw that box under the tree two nights ago so I know this was all him" Emma smiled as she looked at Will who was coming out of the kitchen "I love him" Emma whispered

"Now it's time for a diamond ring on your left hand" Rose commented

"Yes it would and in time it will happen I know it and then we will get married and then mother you will get your bun in the oven" Emma laughed

"Glad to hear it Emma, I know your father approves of Will and that's huge, because he only wants what's best for you and Will is all that and more"

After everyone was awake they all began to open presents and Will was sitting in his recliner chair and Emma was sitting on his lap while they were opening presents "Here Will this is my gift to you" Emma smiled as he opened the box and saw a Rolex watch, it had two music notes in the background "Turn it around" Emma said. It had engraved

_Time Started When I Met You_

_I Love You_

"Oh sweetheart this is wonderful!" Will said hugging Emma "and I love the engraving!" Will said kissing Emma "I love you sweetheart"

"I love you too" Emma said kissing him again

"Here is your present" Will said handing her a box.

"You mean there's more! You have already gotten me everything that I could possibly want for Christmas!"

"But you deserve everything and this is our first Christmas together" Will smiled "It's not much but…"

Emma interrupted him with a kiss "It's more then enough" Emma smiled opening the box. Inside was a silver heart pendant that had _The Beginning of Forever _engraved on the front"Will this is absolutely beautiful, I have never seen anything so beautiful before in my life!"

"I have" Will smiled "There is something else engraved on the back"

Emma turned the pendant around to see _My Heart is your Heart Always _"Will…this is…" Tears started to fall from her eyes, "I love you so much, and this has been the best Christmas ever"

"You are the best thing that has come into my life, and I can't wait till you move in here so we can become even closer then we already are"

"I can't wait either" Emma kissed Will "I love you and Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas darling, I love you"

Emma's mom was in tears seeing how in love her daughter was and how happy she was. Rose was glad she was able to come to see Emma, because when she goes home in a few days she will know that Emma is in good hands and being well taken care of.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Emma asked

"You two are just making me cry I'm so happy that you have found each other and it gives me peace of mind when I go home, just knowing that your not sad and lonely here makes me really happy"

"Oh mom" Emma said going over to hug her mom "I am very happy mom you will never have to worry about me being sad and lonely again"

James walked over to Will "If you ever break my sisters heart I will drive here myself and kick your ass" then he walked away

Will smiled and just shook his head, there was no way he was going to break Emma's heart, not ever.

A/N Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter will be about another fight Will and Emma have. I will have to warn you I know I said there was no Terri or Carl involved but I will be mentioning Carl in the next chapter. Just remember I hate Carl so don't worry there will never be Carma it will always be Wemma because they are the best


	6. Second Guesses

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 6**

Will and Emma were sitting at the lunch table in the faculty lounge when Sue walked in the room.

"Well hello there Esme and Butt Chin" Sue said sitting down at there table.

"What do you want Sue" Will sighed

"I just wanted to tell you that we have a new faculty member starting today, and I just wanted to tell Alma here about him"

"Why would you want to tell me?" Emma asked confused

"Because this man is hot and I mean H-O-T hot! So if you're ever planning on leaving Macaroni hair over here this is your chance!" Sue said giving an evil glare and smile towards Will

"Sue I am very happy with Will and I would never be as happy with any other man" Emma said while squeezing his hand.

"Oh and speak of this hot man here he comes" Sue said getting up from her seat getting his attention and waved him over "Come over here and meet Will Schuester and this here is Ms. Emma Pillsbury, this is Carl Howell"

Emma reached her hand out to shake Carl's hand "Nice to meet you Ms. Pillsbury" Carl said kissing the top of Emma's hand which caused Emma to blush and pull her hand away.

"Nice to meet you, Carl"

Will went to greet Carl with a handshake "Nice to meet you" Will said as Carl completely ignored him and was staring at Emma. Will never like being the jealous type but he did not like this man, not one bit.

"Oh Carl, this is Will, he's my…my…"

"Boyfriend! Emma I'm your boyfriend"

"Right right sorry, my brain turned off there for a minute" Emma laughed. Will had never seen her so flustered before, and how could she forget I was her boyfriend! Will was not happy and he wondered how long it would take Emma to even notice. Soon after he couldn't handle this 'flirting' Emma was doing Will decided to get up and leave and go back to his office.

Will just couldn't believe he witnessed Emma flirting with another man right in front of him, he thought Emma was different. A few classes later Will receives an email from Emma.

_Hey Will, why did you leave lunch early today?_

_-Emma_

Obviously it took her long enough to see if I was ok for all she could of known I could be sick as hell in the bathroom but no she was too busy talking to him.

_I'm fine just had stuff I needed to do._

After school Will walked to Emma's office to see if she was ready to go and he found her talking to him again. Emma was laughing and smiling and Will had a surge of jealousy go through him once again. "Darling are you ready to leave" Will walked over to Emma and gave her a passionate kiss right in front of Carl "Oh hello there Carl I didn't see you standing there" Will said as he looked at a very confused Emma standing by him.

"Yeah I'm ready to go" Emma said locking up her office "We will see you tomorrow then, have a good rest of your evening" Emma said politely. Will and Emma both got into the car and drove back to Will's place. "Carl is a really nice guy, I enjoy talking to him, and did you know he moved here from New York City! Carl will soon find out that there really is not much to do here in Lima" Emma laughed "I've never been to New York before it must be wonderful it sounds like there is a lot to do there. Maybe over the summer we can go see New York, wouldn't that be amazing!"

"Yeah it would" Will said almost mumbling it. They pulled into Will's apartment parking garage and Emma was still talking about Carl, he tried not to listen but it was hard not to.

They walked into the apartment where a bunch of unpacked boxes laid filled with Emma's things from her place "Geez I cant wait till I get everything moved in here and get this mess of boxes all cleaned up"

"You know I was thinking maybe we are rushing things to quickly, I mean we have only been dating for what five months now"

"Wait you don't want me to move in with you now" Emma said with a scared look on her face

"I just don't know, maybe we just don't know enough about each other or something"

"Are you second guessing us Will? What happened to make you feel this way because this morning we were happy and in love and now all of a sudden you sound like we are going to break up"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! Are you that blind that you didn't even realize what happened today!" Will yelled

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what you're so upset about but you don't have to yell like a child, were adults we don't need to yell" Emma said calmly trying to calm him down

"I'm yelling because I'm mad that you cant even realize that you were flirting with another man today with me sitting right there. That's why I left lunch so early cause I couldn't handle the flirting anymore"

"I was not flirting Will! Is it so wrong for me to talk to other men?" Emma said as her voice began to get louder. "I love you Will, I would never cheat on you!"

"Well it felt like you were. You don't even know how much it hurt to see you so happy talking to another man and it felt like you stabbed me in the heart when you were introducing me to Carl and you forgot that I was your boyfriend, that was when I knew that you like that guy"

"I didn't mean for that to happen Will, I'm sorry if I hurt you" Emma said as her phone buzzed alerting her with a text, she quickly looked at it and put her phone back down.

"Who was that?"

"Carl"

"Oh I'm surprised you told me so easily who that was"

"Why would that surprise you? I have nothing to hide when it comes to Carl"

"Oh great you have nothing to hide" Will said "Next thing I know I will find you two naked in your office, since you have nothing to hide" Will said under his breath but Emma heard every word of it.

Emma's eyes became glossy with tears "I cant believe you just said that Will" Emma cried as Will seemed to show no emotion "Fine whatever be like that" Emma said as she stormed off to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Emma bursted out crying; she couldn't believe Will was being this mean to her.

The next day at school Will and Emma took their separate cars to work and still hadn't spoken since Emma slammed the door last night. Emma was outside of her office cleaning the windows when Carl walked up to her "Hey Emma"

"Hi Carl" Emma sighed

"Sue told me you and Will got into a big fight and you two broke up"

"We did have a fight but we didn't break up. Sue likes to gossip and thinks she knows everything about everyone's lives.

"Well one thing she didn't tell me that I can say is that you like me, and I like you Emma, so how about we forget about Will and I take you out on a date?"

"No Carl I like you to but as a friend and that's all"

"I know there is more" Carl said grabbing Emma's waist

"Get off of me, don't ever touch me again! I love Will and I always will and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but there will never be anything between us, got it?" Emma yelled as Carl walked away. Emma couldn't believe it she was flirting with Carl, Will was right. Emma felt ashamed of herself, but now the question was how was she going to help her and Will's relationship and to fix it.

Emma brought her phone out and sent Will a text

_Can I come over tonight so we can talk?_

_-Emma_

_Yes, can you come right after school; I want to resolve this ASAP because I really hate fighting with you._

_-Will_

_I hate fighting also; I really want us to work this out._

_-Emma_

Emma was happy she was going to see Will, she just hoped it went well. The final bell rang and Emma headed to her car, she scanned the lot and noticed Will's car was already gone.

Emma arrived at the apartment complex and went up the stairs to Will's apartment. Will answered the door quickly as if he was standing there waiting for her.

"Hey Emma"

"Hi Will"

"Let's go sit down on couch" Will said walking into the living room and sitting down next to Emma "Emma I want to just apologize I was way out of line last night"

"Wait your sorry this isn't even your fault, I'm the one that was flirting with another man, even though I didn't realize I was doing it but I didn't mean to hurt you"

"I know and I should of never of said that you were that kind of person to cheat and sleep with someone else. You Emma are far from that, you never would do that stuff to me. I cant believe I was so mean to you last night the things I said to you were horrible, and I'm so sorry I was just frustrated and angry and I wasn't thinking. I was mainly afraid of loosing you to someone else, and I hope you can forgive me for that." At that moment Emma went in for a deep passionate kiss. "I'll take that as a yes" Will laughed

"I'm sorry also, I think we both over reacted" Emma said leaning into Will's shoulder "and I hate fighting with you, you know how many kisses we missed during this fight" Emma smiled

"How many is that?"

"Too many to count" Emma smiled looking up at him

Will went in for a deep kiss "I will keep that up till we make up for all that we missed in the last 24 hours"

"Good well we better stop talking and start kissing" Emma said cupping Will's face in her hands and pulled him closer into another kiss.

Will and Emma were glad to make up and not be fighting anymore. They realized that they have to hear each other out with stuff like this happens and not to jump to conclusions so quickly.


	7. Moving in

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 7**

A month later Will and Emma got the last box unpacked from Emma's apartment and they were officially moved in together.

"That was the last box!" Emma said happily falling onto the couch and Will soon joined her on the couch.

"I can't believe we are finally moved in together" Will said kissing Emma's forehead "So have you thought about going to your parents for spring break? We need to think about it since it's only a couple of months away"

"Yeah now that we only have one place to pay rent on instead of two I'm sure we can afford it and I'm sure my parents will be ok with us staying at there house for the week"

"Great, I can't wait to go on vacation and go to the beach with you" Will smiled as he kissed Emma's neck

"Oh please Will your not looking forward to the beach your looking forward to seeing me in a bikini for the first time"

"Well that too but I love beaches but I love you more so I guess your right" Will laughed

"Let me ask you something. What's the big deal in seeing me in a bikini? Wouldn't seeing me in my bra and underwear be the same thing?"

"Well yes but I don't know why really" Will said puzzled "I think its just different seeing a woman in public in a bikini it shows confidence, when your in your bra and underwear that's private"

"But wouldn't you rather see me in private then in public?" Emma asked

"I guess that's true, I never really thought about it that way"

"Men" Emma said shaking her head "They are all the same"

"Well when men like me have beautiful girlfriends like you, how can I resist any chance I can get to look at your beautiful and perfect body" Will said as his fingers grazed Emma's sides

"Well I can say the same for you" Emma smiled as she ran her fingers up Will's shirt as she began to kiss Will

"Maybe we should continue in my room" Will said

"You mean our room" Emma smiled

"Yes our room" Will smiled "forever our room" Will lifted Emma off the couch bridal style and carried her over to the bed and laid her on the bed. "I think I can get used to this" Will laughed

"Oh yeah I can also" Emma laughed "Falling asleep in your arms and waking up to your face every morning will be the best thing in the world"

Emma woke up the next morning and loved the sight next to her. Emma would never get tired of waking up next to Will every morning for the rest of their lives. Emma quietly got out of bed and slipped out of the room and began cooking breakfast. Soon she heard foot steps in the hallway, Emma looked over and saw Will standing in the doorway of the kitchen in nothing but a pair of boxers. "So is this one of the perks of me moving in with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You walking around in your boxers in the morning…It's a nice look"

"Well you look gorgeous like always and let me just say my t-shirts look very sexy on you"

"Well if you love this then you will love the way I sleep in the summer when it gets warmer out" Emma said as she walked out of the kitchen and she turned and winked at him.

Will's mouth dropped open "Is it summer yet?"

Emma giggled "Sorry honey not for five more months" Emma smiled

"That is torture! Now I have to wait five months for that" Will said with the puppy look. Will and Emma still haven't had sex yet but Will could tell Emma was getting much more comfortable with her body and hopefully it would happen soon.

A/N Sorry for such a short chapter this was more like a filler story. The next chapter will be there first Valentines day! Once again if anyone has any suggestions for chapter ideas I would gladly appreciate it! Thanks for all the help everyone and thanks for reviewing.


	8. Valentines Day

New Beginnings

Part 8

Love was in the air in the Schuester-Pillsbury household, it was the most romantic day of the year, Valentines Day. Will got up super early to get breakfast ready before Emma woke up. Will cooked up some heart-shaped pancakes with some eggs that were also heart shape on the plate. Will set them all on a tray and decorated it with a single rose and some little red heart confetti. Will walked into the bedroom and laid it down on the dresser and gently woke Emma up.

"Good morning my beautiful Valentine" Will smiled as he leaned over to kiss her

"Good morning" Emma said as she stretched and rubbed her eyes "Happy Valentine's Day"

"I made you breakfast already" Will said getting up and picking up the tray.

"Wow you got up early didn't you" Emma giggled

"Anything for you sweetheart" Will said as he climbed back into the bed and under the covers "Plus I wanted to be able to spend a little time with you before we have to leave for work" Will frowned "Are you sure we can't call in sick today?"

Emma giggled "Honey I wish we could stay here all day but I'm sure Figgins wouldn't be to happy if we both called in sick today"

"I know but it's our first Valentine's Day together" Will wined

"Yes but we will still have fun tonight. It's Friday night, so we can stay up as late as we want"

They arrived at work and Emma walked into her office, which was beautifully decorated with hearts and what really confused Emma was the empty vase with water in it that was on her desk. As the day went along Emma soon found out the reasons for the vase. Every period a different member of the Glee club delivered a rose to her office.

Will left school early before the end of the day to go and set up the house and Will also enlisted the Glee kids to try and stall Emma so Will made sure everything was perfect. Will sent a text to the kids to tell them he was done and ready, so the kids then let Emma go home. So Emma left the school with her roses and headed home for a wonderful evening.

Emma walked into the apartment and noticed the lights were dimmed and she could see a trail of rose pedals on the floor. Emma followed the trail and found Will standing there with another single rose in his hand "I guess I found where the last rose is" Emma said as she walked over to Will

"Yes you did" Will kissed Emma "Happy Valentines Day"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Will and thank you for the roses there beautiful"

"Glad you like it, but that only begins the evening together, there is also more I have for you" Will smiled "Let's go walk into the living room" As they walked in Emma noticed the blanket spread across the floor with a picnic basket, two champagne glasses a bottle of champagne and candles all over the room and the fireplace was lit.

"Will this is so romantic!"

"I know how much you have wanted to have a picnic but its too cold to have one outside so I thought I would move it inside"

"I love it inside better anyways, that way we have more privacy" Emma winked

"Privacy is a nice thing to have" Will smiled "Now sit down relax and let me grab dinner" Will returned soon with dinner and they enjoyed dinner. When they finished they cuddled up to each other and enjoyed the peaceful evening together.

"I love this, it's so much better then going to a crowded restaurant"

"Yes it is and I can do this" Will leaned in and kissed Emma

"Yes that is a very good reason"

"Would you like dessert now or wait"

"You can be my dessert" Emma purred

"I love this side of you so much it's incredibly sexy"

"Good cause I meant it to be" Emma said kissing Will and slowing pushing him towards the floor.

Will loved this side of Emma and couldn't wait till the day they actually made love to each other, when Emma is ready. "I love you so much" Will said running his hand over Emma's back and one hand was tangled in her hair.

Emma leaned up as she straddled his hips "I want this to be a Valentine's Day that we both remember for the rest of our lives" Emma said as she removed her dress which left her in just a bra and underwear. Emma then unbuttoned Will's dress shirt and discarded it along with her dress. "I want to give you the ultimate gift that I can gift you"

"Oh yeah and what's that" Will said as he admired Emma for the first time

Emma got close to Will's ear and nibbled a little on his ear lobe and whispered "my virginity" Emma said as she began lining kisses back up to Will's mouth

"Wait what?" Will said confused not sure if he heard her correctly

"You heard me" Emma smiled as she looked him in the eyes "I want to make love to you Will"

"Are you sure? You don't need to feel rushed" Will said

"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life, I love you and I want to show you how much I love you"

Will crashed his lips to hers, he was happy that tonight would finally be the night that they would share this level of intimacy with each other. Soon Will managed to get up on his feet with Emma's legs now wrapped around his waist and they made there way to there bedroom.

After all clothes were on discarded and the air was filled with lust from there love making. "Thank you, Will" Emma said as she rested her head on Will's chest "That was by far the best feeling in the world and I'm so glad it happened, I wish it happened sooner so I knew what I was missing out on" Emma laughed

"It was perfect timing for it to happen" Will said combing his fingers through her hair "I love you so much"

"I love you to"

They both soon drifted off to sleep tired after the day's events. Emma was right this would be a Valentine's day that they would both remember for the rest of there lives.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I'm trying to get better at the whole writing about sex and more M rated chapters as some have requested either on twitter or on here. I've been dying to write an M rated chapter but I'm just not ready to actually write one but I'm trying everyone so be patient with me!**


	9. Spring Break

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 9**

It was spring break at McKinley High and Will and Emma were on their way to Virginia Beach to visit her parents.

"I'm so excited Will!"

"I know honey I'm excited to see your parents also"

"Oh well I was happy about seeing them also but I'm excited cause this is our first vacation together" Emma smiled "I'm excited to spend the five days on the beach relaxing I just wish we could stay for more then five days"

"Yeah I know but we can come back in the summer, your birthday is in July so we can go back for that"

"That would be amazing and we can stay for a few weeks, I'm sure my mom wont mind us staying at the house"

The drive from Lima would take around 10 hours and Will and Emma decided to drive through the night so they wouldn't have to waste an extra day driving. Emma just wanted to get there and have as much time as possible there with her family.

The next day they arrived around 10 in the morning. They unloaded the car and got inside and relaxed while socializing with Emma's parents. "Oh Will I should show you the house and then we can take our suitcases upstairs" Emma walked up the stairs and opened the door to her childhood room "The best thing is the balcony" Emma said as she opened the double doors

"Oh wow this view is incredible Emma"

"Yes it is, when I was younger and I was having a bad day I would come out here and hearing the waves would make me feel better instantly."

"I can see why, it would make me feel better also"

"You will see in the summer when we come back but I used to always open the doors and there is always a nice cool breeze coming in from off the water"

"This place really is amazing, it makes me wish we lived in a house on the beach"

"Yeah I miss it sometimes but I don't mind not living by the beach, trust me its nice not having to worry about hurricanes and tropical storms coming and ruining the house"

Will and Emma unpacked and then Emma went out shopping with her mother and Will choose to stay home so Emma and her mother could spend some quality time, plus Will had something else he planned on doing while she was gone.

"Could I talk to you about something?" Will asked Rusty

"Of course come and sit down"

"Well as you know Emma and I have been dating for now eight months and we are now all moved in and everything is great and there was a reason why I suggested to Emma that we should come down here to visit and that's because I would like your blessing in asking Emma to marry me"

"Absolutely yes!" Rusty said standing up and hugging Will "I'm surprised the way you two are so in love that you two aren't already married" Rusty laughed sitting down

"Thank you very much" Will said smiling "I was going to ask you the last time we saw you at Christmas but I really didn't want to ask you a question like that the first time you met me"

"Well to tell you the truth I would of said yes then, I was almost going to tell you that you had my blessing then but I wanted you to ask me" Rusty chuckled

"Now the other thing I wanted to tell you is I have an idea for the proposal but I will need some help with it"

"Do you plan on proposing here before you two leave?"

"No we plan on coming back here for her birthday and I was planning on for then and I've also been saving up for her engagement ring."

"That's great, now I was planning on giving this to the two of you when you came" Rusty handed Will an envelope that had a check in it "Now that you two are living together and getting married I thought you would like some money to help you two out. I know its hard living in this world where everything is so expensive and when I first married Rose I wish my parents were able to help us out with money. Now I also wanted to tell you since you are planning on proposing I wanted to tell you that ever since Emma was born the one thing I said to myself was I want her to have the wedding of her dreams. So since I'm the father of the bride I want to pay for the wedding, it's the least I can do for the both of you"

"Rusty…I'm speechless I don't even know what to say that's very generous of you to do for the both of us and I thank you very much for it"

"It's my pleasure, I just ask for one thing in return"

"Sure anything"

"Just love Emma and take care of her, she means the world to us" Rusty said

"Of course she means the world to me also" Will smiled

"Mom I think I know why Will wanted to stay home with dad"

"Oh I have a good feeling why also"

"You think he is asking for dad's permission?"

"I think so, you did say he was the one who said he wanted to come here to visit, that's a big clue" Rose said

"Mom do you think you could maybe ask dad?"

"Absolutely not, no way will I ruin that kind of surprise for you. Plus your father probably wont even tell me just so I don't blab it because ill be so excited about it" Rose laughed

"Your right, and I would rather be surprised even though I wouldn't even know when he plans on proposing to me, oh I hope its soon I don't think I can handle not knowing."

"Patience my dear, it's going to happen trust me"

Later that night when Rusty and Rose went to bed "So you wanna know what Will and I talked about today?"

"I already have an idea?"

"Really? How?"

"Oh you know it's a thing called woman intuition"

"Oh really well let me hear what your woman's intuition thinks and if its right"

"Will asked for your blessing to marry Emma"

Rusty opened and then closed his mouth expecting she wasn't going to be right "Ok never mind you were right"

Rose laughed, "It was pretty obvious. So when is he popping the question? Did you give him the check? Did you tell him we would pay for the wedding? Did you…"

"Woah hold on calm down on the questions there" Rusty laughed "They are going to come back here for Emma's birthday and he is planning a big romantic proposal we discussed it all today"

"Oh I'm so excited! I hope Emma can handle waiting a few more months" Rose laughed

"Wait she knows?"

"No, she just assumes that was the reason for coming here to visit since it was his idea to come here for there spring break"

"Ok well don't tell her that Will did ask for my blessing or else she will blurt it out to Will and it will ruin the surprise"

"My lips are sealed" Rose said imitating zippering her mouth shut

The next morning Will and Emma woke up and enjoyed the peace and quiet and listening to the crashing waves outside. "I love waking up to the waves its so relaxing" Emma said curling up to Will

"I love it also" Will said kissing the top of Emma's head "But not as much as I love you" Will smiled

Emma loved it whenever Will said that, even after hearing it so many times she still could tell that he said it with all of his heart. "You are the best boyfriend you know that" Emma smiled looking up at Will.

"You're the best girlfriend in the whole entire world" Will said kissing Emma but in the middle of the kiss Emma pulled away and covered her mouth and then ran into the bathroom. Will quickly ran after Emma and held Emma's hair back as she began to throw up.

"That came all of a sudden" Emma said sitting on the floor as Will handed Emma a cup with some mouthwash in it to rise her mouth out.

"Do you feel better?" Will asked while rubbing her back.

"Yeah a little bit" Emma said upset "I hope I'm not becoming sick, I don't want to ruin our vacation"

"Honey it's fine these things happen" Will said

Rose knocked on the bathroom door "Is everything alright it sounded like someone was sick"

"Come on in mom" Emma said as she was still sitting on the floor.

"Oh honey are you sick?" Rose asked as Emma shook her head "Will would you mind running downstairs and grabbing her something to drink and some saltines"

"Of course" Will said leaving the room

Rose waited till the coast was clear "Ok spill you guts and I mean in words not in vomit"

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Are you pregnant?" Rose blurted out

"What? No mom…well I don't know maybe…oh my god mom! Could there be a chance that I'm pregnant!" Emma screamed and Will just walked in the room and heard the words 'I'm pregnant'

"Your pregnant!" Will asked stumbling into the bathroom

Rusty walked into the bathroom "Em are you sick?" Rusty asked concerned

"She's pregnant!" Will said blurting it out not being able to get that off his mind.

James then walked in and started laughing "Ha you knocked my sister up, now you have done it"

"Everyone be quiet!" Rose yelled to shut everyone up "We don't know if she is but I think she is"

"I'm sorry mom and dad" Emma started to cry "I'm sorry if I have disappointed you"

"Oh no honey I'm sorry we would love for you and Will to have a baby, yes I would prefer you to have a baby when your married but don't be upset about this" Rose said comforting her daughter.

Will left the room and sat at the edge of the bed upset with himself. Will felt bad cause he was excited about Emma being pregnant but hated how her family was reacting to the pregnancy.

"Where's Will?" Emma asked "I need him here"

"Emma this is all his fault your pregnant, he has already done enough"

"Dad! This is not his fault, I love him and this is both our fault but dad I don't want to be upset over this! Will and I want a baby, yes maybe this was sooner then we thought but it doesn't change how much we love that were pregnant. But first we don't even know for sure if I'm pregnant"

Will walks back in and sits down next to Emma. Emma laid her head on Will's chest as he wrapped his arms wrapped around her "It's going to be alright sweetheart, were going to get this all figured out"

"Are you upset?" Emma asked

"Oh honey never would I be upset over this!" Will said kissing the top of her head "First lets just see if your pregnant"

"Ok" Emma smiled looking up at him. Will went to the drugstore and picked up some pregnancy tests and then returned home. Emma was pacing back and fourth in the bedroom anxious for Will to get home with the tests. "I'm so glad your back, I don't think I could wait another minute" Will handed Emma the bag "Thanks, ill be right back"

"Ok I'll be waiting right here" Will said

About a minute later Emma called Will into the bathroom "Ok now we have to wait about four minutes for the results" Emma said pacing back and fourth.

Will sat on the edge of the tub "Come here" Will said motioning for Emma to sit with him. He pulled her close as she sat on his lap. "Now no matter what those tests say I will still love you as much as I do now, nothing will ever change that"

"Thank you Will" Emma said kissing him "I just wish this could of happened later in our relationship, not that I'm not happy about this I just hope my family will be more understanding about this"

"I know and I'm sorry it has to be this way, but things happen for a reason and we will get through this together, don't ever think I will leave you when you need me most, cause I will never leave you, not ever"

"I love you" Emma said hugging Will, then she looked at her watch "Alright its time to look. Let me ask one thing I know I will be happy if I'm pregnant but will you be happy also, is this something that if those tests are positive that we should be celebrating about?"

"Of course I'll be happy also, as long as you are happy, nothing else matters. I have always wanted kids so to me this would be amazing!" Will said smiling.

"Alright then lets go look at the tests together" Emma said standing up grabbing Will's hand.

"Ok lets do this"

Will and Emma looked down at the tests and….

**(To Be Continued)**

Sorry all for the cliffhanger I just had to do it. Alright so you all can guess on if its going to be positive or not but I already made up my mind on the outcome of this . Hope you all don't hate me for leaving such a huge cliffhanger, but I'm sure you all know how this is going to turn out lol.


	10. Sad Times

***Warning this is a very sad chapter!**

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 10 **

"Positive" Emma smiled looking over at Will "I'm pregnant!" Emma screamed as she threw her arms around Will's neck "I have truly never been happier in my life as I am right now"

Will spun Emma around then placed her down on the ground and looked at her "Thank you for making me so happy, I love you so much" Will said cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

"I love you so much!" Emma smiled

Will and Emma went downstairs and it seems as if Rose talked to Rusty about not being upset about Emma being pregnant because he didn't act like he was upstairs, they actually seemed excited. "By the looks of how happy you two are, the tests I'm guessing were positive?"

"Yeah they were" Emma said happily as her mom came up to her and hugged her.

"Were both happy for you, and we really are very happy for the both of you" Rose smiled

Rusty didn't say anything but he did come over and hugged Emma, but then Rusty started crying "Dad why are you crying?" Emma asked worried

"My little girl is having a baby, your not a little girl anymore Emma. I'm sorry I looked mad upstairs really I'm happy believe me, I'm just still trying to get it through my head that you are a beautiful grown woman, and no longer a little girl"

"Oh dad" Emma said pulling him in further into the hug "I will always be your little girl no matter what"

"I know it's just not the same, and I miss seeing you in the house, its lonely without your bright smile lighting up the room."

After the father daughter moment that was happening between Rusty and Emma, Rusty went to shake Will's hand to apologize for his behavior and congratulated him. Rose was particularly excited that she was going to be a grandmother.

After all the hype of the pregnancy died down Will called his parents to tell them and Emma could hear his mom scream through the phone and Will had to hold the receiver away from his ear, because of how loud she was. Will hung up the phone "Well as you could hear my mother was happy" Will laughed "So how are you feeling?"

"Great actually! I don't feel sick at all anymore"

"Great then what would you say we go out for a nice dinner tonight and celebrate?"

"Sounds wonderful"

Will and Emma had a nice dinner that evening and celebrated the new life that was growing inside of Emma, which they both created together.

A few days later Will and Emma were on there way home and they were excited to go to the doctors the following day to get the ultrasound of there baby. "I can't wait for tomorrow we get to see our little peanut for the first time"

"I know I'm excited also, it will definitely feel more real when we actually see that little heartbeat on the screen" Will said rubbing his hand on Emma's belly

The next day Will and Emma went to the doctors and filled out all the new patient paper work and they anxiously waited to be called in. Soon a nurse came out called there names and walked them to an examining room. A nurse began the ultrasound and confirmed that Emma was pregnant and she turned the screen to show Will and Emma their little baby. Tears of joy fell from both Will and Emma's eyes as they saw their baby for the first time. "That's our little baby, our sweet little baby" Emma cried.

"I know honey" Will smiled kissing Emma's forehead "I love you both very much" Will said placing his hand on Emma's stomach

"It looks like you are about eight weeks along, which is further then we thought" The nurse said "So we would like to see you again at 20 weeks"

"Thank you so much" Emma said

"No problem and congratulations on your first baby" The nurse smiled leaving the room

**Six Weeks Later**

"Will! Hurry up!" Emma yelled from the bedroom

"Honey what's wrong!" Will said worried running into the room.

"Look!" Emma said pointing to her stomach "I have a baby bump now!" Emma said happily jumping up and down

Will let out his breath and Will started laughing "I thought something was wrong, Emma"

"Oh I'm sorry honey, I was just excited" Emma said pulling Will into a hug and kissing his cheek.

"It's ok sweetie" Will smiled. Will placed his hands on Emma's baby bump "I'm very happy that our little peanut is growing" Will smiled and then he kneeled in front of Emma "Your mommy and daddy love you very much peanut"

"I love seeing this side of you Will" Emma said wiping a tear from her cheek "I love all the love you show for our little baby, you are going to be a great father"

"Well your going to be a great mother also" Will said standing back up and kissing Emma

"Thank you" Emma said kissing him again "Now I'm going to go relax in the tub, and I would love it if you could join me"

"No need to tell me twice" Will smiled as he lifted Emma's dress off and Emma did the same for Will. Will then lifted Emma up and Emma wrapped her legs and arms around Will.

After there bath together Will, they got out and Will wrapped a towel around Emma first and then himself and he picked Emma up bridal style and began kissing Emma "You know there is something sexy about you being pregnant" Will growled

"Well you know pregnancy hormones make me really horny" Emma giggled

"Oh do they now, well I have a feeling the next six months are going to be wonderful"

"Oh you can count on it" Emma smiled

Will carried Emma over to the bed and laid her down. "I love you so much"

"I love you also"  
_

**A/N sorry for skipping through this pregnancy pretty fast but I want to get to this part of the story**

Emma was now 20 weeks along and it was time for them to find out the sex of the baby. They were both very excited about this "I can't believe I'm already more then half way through the pregnancy, it's going by so fast!"

"I know I can't believe it! We need to get started shopping for the baby"

"I know I cant wait too start that but now that we will know the sex we can pick the theme and colors to match with the sex of the baby" Emma smiled rubbing her belly.

They pulled into the doctor's office and headed inside and they signed in and were now waiting in the room waiting for the doctor to perform the ultrasound. The nurse first showed up and began the ultrasound "Here is the baby…did you want to know the sex today?" Will and Emma both shook their head "Alright it looks like you are having a boy" The nurse smiled, but then her smile dropped when she began to move the wand around on Emma's stomach

"Is there something wrong?" Will asked concerned

"Uh I'm not sure, let me check with the doctor first" the nurse said as she left the room

"Will what's wrong?" Emma said as her heart began to race

"I don't know honey"

"I have a bad feeling something is wrong Will, something is not right, did you see her face?" Emma said starting to cry

"Sweetheart please calm down take deep breaths, lets wait to hear what the doctor has to say first" Will said running his fingers through her hair.

The doctor walks in and looks at the ultrasound and she doesn't look any happier then the nurse "I'm sorry Emma but…"

"NO!" Emma screamed "Don't say it please tell me your wrong!" Emma then turned to Will and saw the tears falling from his eyes "No…No…No…This can't be happening…this can't be happening!" Emma screamed and Will was trying to calm Emma down "You are wrong! You are all wrong! My baby is still alive there is no way my baby boy is de-…dea-…Dead!" Emma screamed. Will pulled Emma into a hug as Emma was still screaming.

"What happened?" Will asked though the crying

"It happens from time to time, but it's nothing you did wrong?" The doctor said "I'm so very sorry for your loss. I will come back in about 15 minutes and I will give you both some time alone."

"Thank you" Will said as he sat next to Emma on the examining table and pulled her into a hug "I'm so sorry Emma, I'm so sorry" Will cried as he rocked Emma gently back and forth.

"Why us, why is this happening to us? We don't deserve this"

"I know honey, no one deserves this kind of pain, ever. But remember what the doctor said you did nothing wrong, this just happens sometimes"

About ten minutes later Emma began to calm down from the screaming and was now just crying and moving into the shocked phase. The doctor explained the procedure that they will schedule in two days to remove the baby, and then Will and Emma were free to go.

The car ride was silent it was deafening. Will hated it being this quiet, and he hated seeing the pain Emma was in, and he would try to be strong for her but it was going to be hard. Trying to be strong when your trying to grieve yourself is almost impossible. When they walked into the apartment Emma walked into their bedroom and closed the door. Will pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Emma's parents. "Hello Will" Rose answered

"Hi Rose"

"What's wrong Will? Is Emma all right? The baby?"

The tears began to form in Will's eyes again "We went to the ultrasound today and…" Will couldn't seem to get the words out "And there was no heartbeat"

"Oh my god Will, I'm so sorry!" Rose's voice began to crack "I'm afraid to ask but how is Emma doing?"

"Not good we walked in the apartment and she went straight to our room, she didn't say anything the whole car ride home" Will began to cry "I don't know what to do or how to deal with this"

"Rusty and I will fly out there, were going to come be there and help the two of you out"

"Thank you so much, It really means a lot to me"

"I'm going to go tell Rusty and we will catch the earliest flight out. Just take care of Emma and yourself" Rose said and soon Will finished the call and then called and told his parents.

Will walked over to the door to there room and he lightly knocked and then opened the door. Will saw Emma lying on the bed on her side curled up with her pillow. "Emma? Can I come in?" Will asked

"Yeah" Emma quietly said

Will walked over and curled up on the bed behind her and the tears fell from Emma's eyes once again. Emma then turned around and buried her face into Will's chest "Will, this pain is unbearable, I'm pregnant with my dead son, how can I handle two days of this and how are we going to live with our son dying. I feel like I have failed at being a mother and he wasn't even born yet." Emma cried

"Emma you are a great mother and you did nothing wrong, I know now you want to blame yourself but this pain will pass. The pain will never go away 100% but it will not always be this bad I promise"

"I know I just wish I didn't have to feel this pain ever!"

"I know honey neither do I"

Rose texted Will saying they would be there in a couple of hours he couldn't wait for them to get here so he could focus on Emma and also have his own chance to grieve.

Rose and Rusty arrived and Rose went straight to see Emma. Will walked into there spare room where some of the baby furniture was. Will sat in the rocker and broke down and cried. Will couldn't understand why this had to happen to them, they say everything happens for a reason was this their sign that they should wait till after there married and enjoy married life for awhile before kids like they planned on. Will would never know why this happened but he just hoped Emma would be able to make it through this. Just hearing and seeing her so upset killed him inside, he hated seeing the love of his live crumbling on the inside.

Will left the room and closed the door hoping they just would leave the room un touched for as long as possible. Will walked into their bedroom and saw Emma sleeping he curled up in front of her and pulled her in as close as he could. "Will?"

"Shhh, Go back to sleep honey"

"Thank you Will, for being so wonderful and supportive for me today"

"No need to thank me sweetheart" Will said kissing the top of her head "I love you"

"I love you" Emma said through the tears

Emma was the first to wake up and when she looked up at Will she saw Will's red and swollen eyes and dried tears on his cheek. Emma got out of the bed and went to the bathroom; Emma couldn't handle looking down at her stomach and seeing her belly with their baby still there. Emma walked into the kitchen and made some tea and sat there at the kitchen table. Will soon walked in and sat down next to Emma, neither said a word for a while, not really knowing what to say. "Will I know you want to ask how I'm feeling today, but don't want to since you can guess how I feel"

"I'm sorry honey I just don't know what to say, and I feel like I might say the wrong thing to you and make you upset again"

"I know and thank you for trying to protect me, I really appreciate it" Emma said kissing Will and then Rose walks in.

"You both are up early this morning." Rose said

"I didn't sleep well last night" Emma said looking down in her lap.

"I'm going to go call the school and tell them we are not coming in this week" Will said getting up noticing Rose wanted to talk to Emma.

"Honey as you know I'm sorry about this pain but I do want to tell you that it does get better over time" Rose took a deep breath "I know what you are going through. I never told you or James this but before I was pregnant with James I gave birth to a stillborn, we found out weeks before the due date. I thought that I going to die from the amount of pain my heart was is, here I was loving this baby and carrying her around for nine months. A mother will always grieve the children that they loose and it's something mothers should never have to go through, but Emma it happens and you and Will, will make more beautiful babies together"

Emma was in tears "Thank you mom for telling me this it makes me feel a lot better knowing that I wont always feel like this"

"Right now is the time to grieve and nothing is wrong with grieving just don't let it take over your life forever, or else it will affect the wonderful relationship you have with Will" Rose wiped the tears from Emma's eyes "I always said that you were a gift from god cause as a baby you looked just like the baby we lost and I love her just as much as I love you and James."

"What was her name?"

"Annie" Rose said wiping tears from her eyes

"Mom I'm so sorry"

"Don't be honey, I have come to terms with it, now its time for you to come to terms with your loss, and you will in time, I promise" Rose said as Will walked in the room again.

"Em, honey, the doctor called saying they had a cancelation today if you wanted to go in today"

"That would be good" Emma said as Will nodded and then went back into the other room "Well I guess this is it" Emma said rubbing her belly.

"Would you like me to come with the two of you today?"

"I would love it, if you a dad could come"

"Great then I'll drive you both there"

"Thanks mom" Emma said hugging her mom

Will sat back down next to Emma "Ok so we should leave for the hospital in about 30 minutes" Will said rubbing her back

"I really wish there was an easier way" Emma said leaning on Will's shoulder.

"I know honey, but I will be there with you the whole time, I wont leave you for a second" Will said kissing the top of her head

Will went to get Emma's bag packed and they went down to the car and headed to the hospital "I'm not ready for this Will, I'm not ready to say goodbye to our son"

"I know honey" Will said squeezing her hand "Were both not ready for this but we will get through this together remember that alright"

Emma shook her head "I know, I love you" Emma said leaning over to kiss Will

"I love you to, sweetie"

Emma got checked into the hospital and admitted into the hospital and they began to induce labor and after being in labor for over five hours she gave birth to Sean Michael Schuester. Will and Emma both had there time to say their goodbyes and hold Sean before the nurse took him away. Will climbed into the bed with Emma and pulled her close as the tears began once again. "I love you Emma, I'm so proud of you, you did so well today"

"That was the hardest thing I had to do in my entire life Will, I never want to do that again in my entire life" Emma sobbed

"I know honey, I would do anything for you to never have to deal with this kind of pain again."

Emma had to stay in the hospital overnight then would be able to go home tomorrow. Going home would be hard for them and trying to get back to a somewhat normal life. Will knew he was going to have to return to school in a week or two because they needed to begin practicing for Nationals. It was going to be hard to get back to normal life but it would help to keep busy and not to think about Sean all day long.

**A/N told you this was going to be a sad story, trust me I cried so much writing it!** **Thanks again for reading and I promise this will not be as sad in the next chapter!**


	11. Proposal

**A/N I'm back everyone! My cruise was wonderful was great to get away but now its back to getting back to reality lol. Anyways I continued writing even on vacation so that is how I was able to upload something so quickly after returning from vacation. Also since you all are so supportive and continue reading my stories I should tell you that I am going back to college in the fall and pursue getting a higher degree in Journalism and get a minor in creative writing and professional writing. So I'm very excited to go back to school and get a master in English! Anyways hope you enjoy the story!**

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 11**

It's been almost 2 weeks now since Will and Emma lost Sean. Everyone has been great and very supportive and Will and Emma were slowly getting back to work and living a somewhat normal life. Rusty and Rose left after staying in Lima for two weeks and Will was keeping busy with the Glee club and Emma was back to work three days a week. Figgins let Emma slowly work her way back to working full time again, since Emma was still having trouble sleeping at night. Overall Will was happy with the way things were turning out, yes he was still very upset over Sean but considering that, things were going well in the grieving process. Will was worried about Emma mostly since they don't really talk about what happened, she was quiet when it came to talking about Sean. Will and Emma were standing outside the school looking at the bus with a sign that read 'Nationals or Bust' and 'Go New Directions'.

"Well this is it, Nationals time" Will said

"I'm glad I'm getting to come this year since I couldn't last year. I'm glad to just get away for a few days"

"I'm glad you're coming with us this year, I can just feel its going to be our year" Will said smiling "Lets get on the bus before the kids drag us" Will laughed as they headed towards the bus.

The drive from Lima to Chicago seemed to take forever but they made it to Chicago and everyone got checked into their rooms and excited as they were they were all exhausted and managed to get to sleep early knowing that tomorrow would be a long day.

The New Directions were first and they performed three different songs for Nationals. The Trouble Tones performed Lady GaGa's Edge of Glory and Rachel gave a great solo performance to Celine Dion's It's All Coming Back to Me Now and the entire group gave a great performance to Meat Loaf's Paradise by the Dashboard Lights. The group was giving a standing ovation at the end. Now the hard part was waiting for all the other groups to perform before the results.

Hearts started to race once again, New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline were now the top two in the competition and the New Direction all held hands waiting for the judges to announce the Winner of Nationals.

"The National Show Choir Champions are…. from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, The New Directions!"

Confetti cannons went off and WiIl was handed the 1st place Nationals trophy and the kids were jumping up and down celebrating there big Nationals win. Emma was so proud of him and so happy for him, this was the happiest she has seen Will in the last few weeks.

After they exited the stage Emma decided to go join them backstage, when she saw Will, she couldn't stop from smiling, seeing him happy made her just as happy.

"Congratulations Mr. Schuester" Emma said as she snuck up behind him.

Will scooped Emma up into his arms and swung her around "We did it Emma, we won!"

"I'm so proud of you Will! You deserve this!" Emma said passionately kissing Will "I love you"

"I love you honey, Thank you for coming with us this year so we could celebrate this together!"

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world!"

A month has now past now since the New Directions won at Nationals and Will and Emma were preparing for their summer vacation in Virginia Beach.

"You know Will it's kind of like we have a summer home that we can go and escape for a couple of months" Emma said as she finished packing.

"Yeah a summer home that's free" Will laughed

"Ha Ha very funny" Emma said playfully slapping his arm.

"I can't wait to get away, we had a lot of fun there over spring break"

"Yeah we did, it was a nice relaxing trip of laying on the beach, swimming in the ocean and visiting with my family. After everything that has happened I'm ready to go get away and relax."

"I'm glad your parents are ok with us staying for six weeks"

"They love when we visit, and with you know…everything...they are happy to let us stay" Emma said closing up her suitcase "Alright that's the last of the packing"

"Great I will take this out to the car so we can get out of here as early as possible tomorrow morning"

The next morning Will and Emma left bright and early and as Will locked up the apartment Will left knowing that the next time they walked into their apartment there would be a diamond ring on Emma's left hand.

They arrived at Emma's parents house in the late evening and enjoyed a nice dinner with her family and then Will and Rusty went outside to have a little talk.

"So I'm expecting you have bought the ring already" Rusty joked

"Of course" Will laughed

"Good cause I've got everything planned like you asked and Rose also knows and tomorrow her and Emma will go out shopping for her birthday to get her out of the house while we set up here."

"Great thank you for all your help Rusty" Will said "I want this to be a day that she never forgets, I want to see her happy again"

"I know, Will, I want to see her happy also. The two of you have gone through a rough moment in your life, but you both are supportive and love each other, so I guarantee the both of you will be just fine" Rusty smiled. "So how has she really been lately, I know it hasn't even been two months and she's still grieving but…how is she?" Rusty asked being a typical worried father for his daughter.

"Better then when you saw her last for sure. Emma still has trouble sleeping, sometimes I wake up and find her sleeping in the nursery or she will be standing over the crib looking into it. I want to take the nursery apart and put everything away but I'm afraid I might upset her."

"Yeah you both need to decide when its time to take the furniture down. Rose and I never took Annie's furniture down because we expected to try for more kids; we just kept the door locked. Have you and Emma talked about what you are planning for in the future?"

"Well we both agreed that we are going to wait till we are married and enjoy married life a bit then start trying to start a family again. I think this was a little early to have a baby"

Emma walked in and heard Will say that "Too early? I thought you were excited about the baby!" Emma said more upset as she stormed out.

"Emma wait!" Will yelled and ran towards the door and turned around to say one last thing to Rusty "Emma still gets very emotional" Will said running inside back to Emma "Emma wait!" Will said running upstairs and he found Emma in their room.

Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed crying, "I thought you were happy about me being pregnant! Was that all a lie! I can't believe you Will!"

"Sweetheart of course I was happy about the baby. Having a baby was always something that I have wanted, so why wouldn't I be happy about the fact that you were expecting"

"Because you said to my father that you thought this was too early"

"Em, sweetheart, I just meant that I want to be married and enjoy married life with you before adding a third person to the mix. I think in a couple of years we will much happier as a couple if were married first and then have a baby." Will scooted closer to Emma "I was happy either way, now with everything going on I think we should wait till we are married. If we got pregnant again before we are married or shortly after getting married then that's fine also but if we planned a pregnancy then I would like to wait till we enjoy marriage first…in the future" Will smiled

"I'm sorry if I am over reacting, I don't know why my body is acting like this" Emma said resting her head on Will's shoulder.

"It's ok honey" Will said pulling Emma into a hug "You have every right to be upset"

"You're the best" Emma said smiling up at Will

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"So are you nervous?" Rusty asked Will as they prepared the final pieces of the proposal.

"Yes and no" Will said "I'm just nervous that I might screw this up somehow but thankfully I know she won't say no, so I'm not scared about that" Will laughed

"Yes and to tell you the truth when you two came here on spring break she figured you were asking for my blessing" Rusty laughed

Will laughed "Yeah I figured that out because when we got home, little things like her leaving web pages open of different rings she liked and when we were at the mall she would stop and look at jewelry stores and point out rings she liked" Will laughed

"You can't get anything past her"

"No you can't" Will laughed

The next morning Will woke up early before Emma and he was very excited about the events that would happen later in the evening. Will went downstairs and began to cook breakfast for Emma. Soon Will went back upstairs with a vase that held a dozen white roses. Will sat on the edge of the bed near Emma and then leaned over and kissed her to wake her up "Good morning birthday girl"

"Thank you" Emma smiled as she kissed Will "What's all this?" Emma asked as she pointed at the roses and the breakfast tray.

"Oh you know just a small little gesture for a my beautiful girlfriend on a very special day" Will smiled

"I love it thank you Will"

"Now eat up because we are going to spend the morning together just the two of us in bed, then I'm cooking a lunch for everyone so you can spend time with your whole family then you and your mother will go shopping for your formal wear for tonight then you both will come back here and get ready then we will head over to dinner just the two of us" Will smiled as he kissed Emma "How does that sound?"

"Absolutely wonderful, but under one condition"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"Kiss me like that again" Emma giggled

Will leaned in close to her face and just before their lips touched he stopped "Your wish is my command" Will said just before he closed the gap between their lips.

At lunchtime Will began cooking lunch and Emma was in the kitchen spending more time with Will. Emma loved watching him cook or anything for that matter, Emma would get lost in her own little world.

"It's nice of you to cook lunch for my parents and my brother"

"It's my pleasure anything for the family of my one and only true love" Will smiled as he kissed Emma

"You are just wonderful in more ways then I can even count, you are perfect to me"

"I still make mistakes, I'm not perfect"

"In my eyes you are and that's all that matters to me" Emma smiled as she sat up on the kitchen counter.

Will walked over to her and stood between her legs and Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands rested on her bottom. "Well you are perfect to me in my eyes also, far more perfect then I deserve. I never was much of a religious person but every morning when I wake up and see your beautiful face I thank god for sending you to me and for letting me love you and wake up with you everyday" Will said leaning in to kiss Emma. Emma began to deepen the kiss but Rusty walked in and cleared his throat to tell them that he was in the room.

Emma blushed after noticing her father "Sorry dad"

"Don't apologize Emma, I was just wondering how much longer till lunch?"

"Just a few more minutes" Will smiled

Will helped Emma off the counter then escorted her to her chair in the dining room and then went back to the kitchen to retrieve the food. Before they began eating Will had something he wanted to say to everyone. "I just wanted to say thank you to both Rusty and Rose on this special day."

"Oh dear why do you want to thank us for?" Rose asked confused

"Because today you gave birth to the most beautiful girl and raised her to be a smart, kind and funny woman. It's because of the both of you that I get to live my life happy and always feel loved" Will looked down at Emma and grabbed her hand "I am the more happy that I have her by my side and nothing will ever change the way I love your daughter, So thank you for bringing her into this world"

"Oh Will that was so sweet, thank you" Rose said dabbing a tear from her eye.

Rose and Emma were shopping for a new dress for the special dinner that Will had planned. As they were at the mall they passed a jewelry store "Mom I've been thinking and I don't know if Will wants to propose" Emma looked down at the ground

"Honey what on earth are you talking about! Will loves you! Just give him time it will happen" Rose walked closer to Emma "Marriage is a big deal don't rush it honey, I know that you would of loved to be married to him by now because of how much you love him but men are different. Trust me honey it will happen"

"I know but when I thought he was asking for dad's permission I didn't think he would of waited this long its been over two months already"

"Maybe Will is just waiting for the right time. I also think with everything that has happened lately he was holding it off"

"I don't know I just don't know I just hope it happens soon. I thought for sure he would have proposed when we found out I was pregnant"

"It will happen trust me. He may not of wanted you to think that he was just proposing to you just because you were pregnant" Rose said comforting her daughter.

"I don't know maybe, he keeps on talking about marriage but he never seems to take that next step and actually proposes to me, its just so confusing"

"You should never compare you love life with mine and your fathers cause if you did then you would be having a…" Rose paused knowing that she already said too much. Rose was upset now that she saw the tears forming in Emma's eyes "Honey I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that"

"Then how did you mean it mom!" Emma screamed "I hate being reminded that at you age you already had a baby because I would be holding my baby in my arms and he wouldn't be in the ground at this moment" Emma screamed gaining more and more attention inside of the mall. Emma then stormed out of the mall.

Rose quickly grabbed her phone not knowing where Emma was headed and there was only one person she wanted to speak to at this moment.

"Hello"

"Will, you need to get down here right now"

Will could tell Rose was upset "Rose what's wrong? Is Emma alright?"

"No she's not ok, I said something by accident and it got her really upset and I don't know where she is now. Emma stormed out of the mall and I'm outside of the mall and I don't see her anywhere."

"Oh my god, I'll rush over there right now" Will ran out of the house and rushed over to the mall and he found a frantic Rose pacing back and forth and talking on the phone "No sign of her still?"

Rose hung up the phone "No, there are a lot of parks and places she can walk to from here though"

"Any place that she liked growing up?" Will was starting to worry about her, especially after everything that had happened lately.

"Yeah she loved to go to the parks and sit on the benches there"

"I will go there you drive to wherever you think she could be I will go to the parks that are in the area. I'm sure she is ok, she just needs space and alone time. By the way what did she say to you?"

"I accidently said that at my age I had a baby which is younger then she is now and she screamed saying don't you think I wish my baby was in my arms and not in the ground"

"Oh god it's happening"

"What's happening?"

"She is coming to terms with Sean's death, she has been so quiet about it and I knew she was bottling it all up and it would all going to come out at once" Will said now panicking, he wanted to find her and make sure she was ok. Will ran over to the local park and he searched the crowd and his heart relaxed as he saw Emma sitting on the bench. Will ran over to her "Oh my god Emma, you have no idea how worried I was about you!" Will said pulling Emma into his arms. Emma was crying harder then she was before.

"I'm sorry Will" Emma said between cries

"You don't have to be sorry sweetie, I'm just glad your ok"

"He really is gone, our son is dead" Emma said squeezing her arms even tighter around Will then before.

"Yes darling, Sean is not here with us anymore" Will cried. Will hated seeing Emma like this but was glad she was finally coming to terms with Sean's death.

"I just got mad at my mom with what she said"

"I know, and your mom feels really bad about it and she's really worried about you, so lets get going so she knows you are alright" Will said as Emma nodded

Rose drove home where she met Will and Emma and the two women exchanged hugs and apologizes and Emma went upstairs to change clothes and she sat on the bed to have some alone time.

Later that night Emma showered and got dressed and when she walked out of the bathroom she saw Will getting dressed in the bedroom. "Wow look at you Will, you better watch it my boyfriend might get jealous if he finds out I have a sexy man in my room" Emma smiled

"Well my girlfriend might not like me doing this to a very sexy and beautiful woman" Will said as he rested his hands on Emma's hip and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh really" Emma smiled wrapping her arms around Will's neck "Well it sounds like your girlfriend is pretty amazing"

"Oh you have no idea" Will smiled pulling her into a kiss

"Here let me help you tie that" Emma smiled grabbing his tie "We don't want to be late for dinner"

"Don't worry we don't need to worry about being late to this dinner" Will said

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused

"Come on I'll show you" Will said grabbed Emma's hand and they walked down the stairs and they walked up to the back door "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do" Emma smiled

"Ok then close your eyes, I have a surprise" Will asked as Emma agreed and Will guided Emma out to the beach "Ok open now"

Emma opened her eyes and she couldn't believe what she was seeing, there were all these candles on the beach and there was a table for two set up on the beach. "Oh Will, this is beautiful!"

"Just something special for a very special person on her birthday" Will smiled as he guided Emma through the sand and to her seat.

Then Emma soon saw her parents as their waiter and waitress, Emma laughed, "I see you enlisted my parents to serve us"

Will and Emma had a great dinner on the beach; Emma thought it was the most romantic way to spend the evening with him on her birthday. Hearing the waves crashing and seeing the sunset and all the candles that lit up the beach set the mood just right.

"Before dessert would you like to take a walk along the beach with me I have something to show you"

"Sure" Emma said reaching for Will's extended hand and they both followed the trail of candles and along the wait there were more white roses sticking straight up in the sand and Will began to pick them up and handed them to Emma. When they turned a corner, Emma saw a gazebo with lights all over it "Oh Will" Emma said happy how wonderful this night was turning out to being. They stepped up onto the gazebo "Will this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen"

"Not as beautiful as you are" Will said as Emma blushed then Will extended his hand out to Emma "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, but there's no music" Emma said and almost like it was on cue a song started to play in the background and Emma smiled.

"You are so beautiful tonight, you also look so beautiful, even when you first wake up in the morning. I have never felt so lucky to have you by my side through this entire school year. I know it's been a tough few months but we have worked through the difficult times and here we are slow dancing in a gazebo on a beach, and having a romantic dinner for your birthday. I want you to know that no matter what tough thing we might be dealing with I will always love you and support you no matter what it is. I know we fight sometimes but with every fight we grow stronger as a couple and have learned to resolve issues as quickly as possible. You are my life, the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Will continued as he got down on one knee and Emma's hand that wasn't still being held in Will's shot up to her mouth as she gasped. Even though she knew this moment was coming she wasn't expecting it now. "Emma I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" Will opened the little box to revel a diamond engagement ring "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Will asked smiling up at her.

Emma began shaking her head up and down and saying yes under her breath before Will even finished the sentence as soon as he finished talking Emma said "Yes! Of course, nothing would make me happier! I love you so much!" Emma said excitedly as Will slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger "Oh Will, its perfect, just perfect!" Will got up off of his knee and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her then he slightly lifted her and spun her around. In the distance you could hear Rose crying and clapping her hands along with Rusty and James as they watched their daughter and sister get engaged. "Thank you for making this the best birthday I could ask for"

"Thank you for saying yes, you made me the happiest man in the world, and I can't wait till I can call you my wife"

"I would of never of said no to you Will" Emma smiled


	12. Storms

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Emma woke up and looked down at her hand, last night wasn't a dream, Will really did propose to her. Emma couldn't be any happier knowing that last night definitely wasn't a dream; she was going to be married to Will and become Emma Schuester.

Will woke up to Emma staring at her left hand smiling and he could tell she was daydreaming. "Good morning my beautiful fiancé" Will smiled kissing Emma

"Good morning my handsome fiancé" Emma smiled cupping his face in her hands and kissing him sweetly. "I love the sound of that word" Emma said smiling

Will wrapped his arms around Emma's waist and pulled her closer to him "Can we just stay in bed like this all day" Will said making a sad puppy face

"I would love that but we have to eat"

"Eating is over rated"

"Honey, saying eating is over-rated is like saying sex is also" Emma smiled

Will opened his mouth shocked "How could sex be over-rated?"

"If you think eating is over-rated which is something you need to live then sex is also over-rated" Emma laughed

"Ok" Will smiled kissing Emma "Or…" Will said as he kissed Emma's neck as he nibbled on Emma's ear "I can eat you" Will growled

Emma burst out laughing, "So now you want to eat me?"

"Only in a sex way"

"Oh I see" Emma giggled, "If this is what you call eating then eat away" Emma purred

"You know that's a big turn on when you talk like that" Will said as he began sucking on Emma's neck and collarbone. "You should talk like that all the time"

"If I talked like this all the time then we would never leave our bedroom"

"I wouldn't complain" Will smiled

Emma whipped her leg around and sat up to straddle Will's hips and ran her hands through Will's hair "Did you know that couples who have sex first thing in the morning tend to be much happier during the day" Emma smiled

"Oh really" Will smiled "But what if I was already the happiest man"

"I don't know but I guess we will find out" Emma crashed her lips to Will's.

Rusty walked down the stairs with a grin on his face "Are they awake yet, it's way past the time they typically get up" Rose asked

"Oh there up but they might not be coming down for awhile" Rusty chuckled

"Oh" Rose smiled.

James walked into the room after coming down the stairs "Whatever you do stay away from Emma's room because the last thing I want to hear is my sister having sex that's just nasty, no matter how old I get that is still something I don't want to hear when I pass a room especially my sister"

"James there in love and they just got engaged last night let them have some fun, your mother and I had our fun in the day also when we were there age"

"Eww gross that's even worse then them having sex" James said covering his ears

"You know when we were there age our fun led to your mother getting pregnant with you, so it all cant be bad"

"It's still gross" James said as he sat down at the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

About an hour later Emma and Will walked down the stairs in there robes while holding hands and all giggly.

"So can I finally go back upstairs" James asked Emma

"Of course, why couldn't you before?" Emma asked

"Because I didn't want to listen to you two having sex again" James said getting up from the table and walking past Emma and Will.

"I'm sorry mom" Emma said as her face was beet red.

"No honey I'm sorry your brother has to be so immature at times, trust me we don't care what happens up in your room, its not like we don't expect it to be happening"

"It's still embarrassing" Emma said as James walked into the room and handed Emma a sock "What's this for?"

"That's what people use in college to put on the handle of their doors to warn people they are having sex in their room" James said smiling

"James seriously shut up, we are grown adults and you acting like a child. You're my older brother and right now your acting like my younger. Your making me uncomfortable to ever show my love to my fiancé in this house, because of you saying something about it later" Emma said throwing the sock back at James's face and Emma stormed out of the room.

Will went to go follow her but Rose stopped him "I think its time that Emma and I have a mother daughter talk" Rose said to Will and then she turned to face Rusty "And Rusty you deal with your son and his manners" Rose said

Rose walked out onto the patio and saw Emma on the beach by the gazebo where Will had proposed the night before. "Mom I don't need a lecture right now"

"Oh but I think you do" Rose said sitting down next to Emma in the gazebo "Your brother is just immature and the way I see it is he is just trying to adjust to everything. You have never been the dating type back in the day, it was always him bringing home the dates on Friday nights while you sat at home and now you bring home Will and he knows you two are sexually active. You're his little sister and I think he is realizing that your both adults and he might be a little sad to see you getting married before him. I don't know what his reasoning is but you just have to ignore them and don't worry about him your father is talking to him right now about it and you can count on me having a talk with him later about this."

Emma smiled "Thanks mom, I know I over-reacted about this but he just made me upset about that and its embarrassing for me and for Will I'm sure."

"You had every right to be upset, I would be too" Rose said getting up "Now lets get you two some breakfast since I'm sure you both worked up an appetite, I'm sure" Rose laughed

Emma laughed also "Yes we did"

Emma and Rose walked back into the kitchen where Will and Rusty were sitting at the table. Emma sat down next to Will where he wrapped his arm around Emma "You ok now sweetie" Will asked kissing her cheek.

"Yeah I'm better now" Emma said leaning her head onto his shoulder Emma then leaned up and whispered into Will's ear "Don't worry we will still have sex while were here" Emma laughed

"Glad to hear it" Will whispered into her ear as they both laughed.

"Just to warn you both there is a storm that is planning on blowing in a couple of days so we need to secure the house incase of a hurricane" Rusty said

"Does it look like a bad one?" Emma asked concerned

"No worries Em, we have never been hit by a bad hurricane so I'm sure we will be fine, its just better to be safe then sorry. So we need to get the shutters closed and just keep on eye on the weather" Rose said. They were soon going to find out that they were going to get hit with one of the worst hurricanes that Virginia Beach has encountered.

As the storm blew closer the winds picked up and the whole family decided to stay figuring the storm wouldn't be bad. In the past the weather would always say that it was a strong but then dies down before it hits land.

Will and Emma were lying in bed before they fell asleep "Have you dealt with bad storms growing up here?" Will asked

"There have been bad storms but never anything that did much damage to the house" Emma said leaning into Will's chest

"It must be scary not knowing what may or may not happen"

"Yeah but I think after going through so many of them that I've gotten comfortable with it"

The next morning when Will woke up the winds were stronger "Emma wake up" Will said gently waking Emma up

"What's wrong Will?" Emma asked

"The winds seem to be getting stronger"

"Yeah they are I don't remember the wind ever being this strong before"

There was a quick knock on the door before Rose opened the door "The hurricane is getting worse then we expected you should quickly pack your bags we are going to get out of here and head inland to get away from the storm"

"What about the house is it going to be ok"

"Honey the house is the last thing I want to worry about I first want to make sure the two of you are safe, James and your father"

"Mom! You can't just leave this house!"

"Emma we are going! Will talk some sense into her!" Rose said leaving as Will jumped out of bed threw on some clothes and threw some to Emma to put on

"Emma your mom is right we cant stay here, its not safe, and I don't care what you say I want to make sure your ok"

"I know you do but this house I grew up in I had so many memories in it good and bad and I can't imagine never being able to walk into the same room again"

"I know sweetie but you can always make new memories in a new house but we cant replace you and that's why we need to go to protect you and everyone else in this house" Will said as he quickly threw all there belongings in their suitcase. The wind began to gain more speed when the shutters on the window began to shake more rapidly. "Honey we need to get going" Then part of the shutter off the window blew off and broke the window sending a lot of wind and debris into the bedroom. Will ran over to Emma and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her "Come on we have to go!" Will said putting his arm around Emma's head to protect her head from getting hit by anything. As they ran down the stairs Rusty was hauling boxes out to the car with James, Will helped Rusty and James load up the car.

"Will please be careful out there" Emma said holding onto his arm

"I will don't worry just stay here and stay away from the windows, we will be right back" Will said kissing Emma then walked out the door closing it behind him.

Ten minutes later Rusty walked back in "Rose get the first aid kit now!" He yelled with panic in his voice.

"Dad What's wrong?" Emma said scared

"Don't worry its nothing to bad" Rusty said and he didn't convince Emma, she knew something was wrong.

"Dad I know something is wrong I can tell in your voice"

"Will just got hit in the head with something hard"

"Oh my god!" Emma said panicking running past her dad

"Just wait honey it's too dangerous for you out there, as soon as your mother grabs the first aid kit we are hitting the road"

"No dad I'm not going to wait my fiancé is hurt! I have to go out to him" Emma yelled running through the front door to see Will laying on the driveway with blood on his face. Will was knocked out from whatever that hit him. Emma ran up to Will "Oh my god Will!" Emma said worried about Will's head "Will come on wake up" Emma took her sweater off and pressed it against Will's head where the blood was coming from. "James help me get him in the car"

"Hold up there Emma let me do that you get in the car and you tend to him in there while we drive" Rusty said handing Emma the first aid kit. Emma hopped in the car, Rusty and James lifted Will into the car. James squeezed into the 3rd row of the car as Will was laying down and took up the whole row and his head rested on Emma's lap as she tended to the cut.

"Will, honey please wake up" Emma cried "Please wake up" Will slowly started to open his eyes. "Oh thank god, Will" Emma said happily as she began kissing him "I'm so glad your ok" Emma said as her tears became happy tears "Oh baby are you alright" Emma said running her fingers through Wills soaked hair.

Will slowing came to "Geez I feel like I was hit by a brick"

"Oh honey" Emma said kissing him on the face "I'm so glad your ok!"

"Don't worry sweetie I'm fine" Will said trying to calm Emma down

"Don't tell me to not worry, I'm always going to worry about you no matter how little or big the situation is"

"I know" Will weakly smiled as Emma kissed his cheek

"Let me take a look at that cut" Emma said as she opened the first aid kiss. Emma took some Neosporin and gently rubbed it on the cut. Will winced in pain "Oh I'm sorry honey" Emma said sweetly rubbing her hand on his cheek.

"You know what else hurts?"

"What?" Emma asked

"My lips" Will smiled and puckered his lips

"Oh really? Let me fix that for you" Emma smiled pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss "How's that?"

"Still hurts" Will smiled

Emma smiled and shook her head as she went in for another kiss "Now?"

"Much better" Will smiled

"I can at least tell you are feeling more like yourself" Emma said as she intertwined her fingers with his and she rested her head on his head as he was still lying down "I'm so glad your ok" Emma said as she kissed the top of his head and then she rested her head on top of his again.

As they began the drive they found the main road was closed due to flooding, and it was the only road out of town so they had no choice but to turn around and go back home and wait out the storm. When they arrived home they noticed the beach was already almost flooded to the point where it was almost up to the house. "Let me help you out of the car Will"

"Honey I'm fine…"

"No your not, now just put your arm around my shoulder" Emma said pulling him out of the car. They made it inside and Emma directed Will to the couch "Just stay here I'm going to go help get all the stuff inside"

"No please don't go out there please" Will begged

"Will don't worry I'll be fine"

"That's what I said and look at me" Will said "If you go out there I'm coming with you"

"Fine I'll stay" Emma said looking at Will's cut that was beginning to bleed again "Honey your cut is still bleeding, I think you may need stiches it's a deep cut"

"Wouldn't be the first time I've had stiches" Will chuckled

Rusty, Rose and James walks in from outside "We better go up to the second floor the water from the ocean is right up to the house now" Rusty said "James you grab all the candles flashlights and batteries you can find and I'm going to help Will up the stairs"

"Really you both are over reacting I feel just fine" Will stood up but soon realized he wasn't fine and he fell over

"Oh sweetheart!" Emma said rushing to him

"What happened!" Rose said rushing to the commotion

"Will honey are you alright" Emma said trying to get him to sit up

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just got a little dizzy I guess" Will said rubbing his head "I guess I'm not as fine as I thought I was" Will said joking

"Emma go get him something to drink he needs to keep the fluids in with all the blood he is loosing" Rusty said as Emma agreed and went to the fridge to retrieve a drink for Will "Alright now lets get you upstairs so you can lie down on your bed" Rusty said helping Will up and managing to get him up the stairs and into their room

"Now you need to get some rest after you have something to drink" Rose said to Will as Emma walked in the room. Rusty and Rose left the room and Emma sat there stroking Will's hair.

"How does your head feel, sweetie?"

"It hurts a little but it feels much better then before"

"You should get some sleep you will feel much better after a good night sleep"

"I'm sure your right, but first I need to change" Will said as he tried to get out of bed

"Woah hold on you are not getting up again remember how that went downstairs" Emma said pushing Will back down onto the bed "I'm just going to help you change"

"Oh great" Will said sarcastically

"What's the problem with that?" Emma asked confused

"The only time you undress me is when we are about to have sex, so you know how hard it will be to have you undress me but not have sex following it?"

"Is that all men ever think about?"

"Emma when I have a fiancé as beautiful as you are of course that's all I think about, I just can't help it"

"Well don't worry cause I think about it all the time also" Emma said leaning over to kiss Will "Now can I please help you out so you can get some sleep"

Emma first got his pants off and then took his shirt off and then replaced his boxers with clean ones. "Now you see was that so bad?"

"Yes it was" Will chuckled as Emma pulled the covers from underneath Will and covered him up and then kissed him on the forehead. "Your good at tucking in, you will be a great mother one day"

Emma giggled "Thank you, you would make a great father also, as long as they don't throw anything hard at your head" Emma laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

"That's not funny" Will smiled. Emma walked out only wearing a pair of underwear and one of Will's shirts. "I love it when your wearing my clothes"

"I love wearing your clothes to bed there so comfortable" Emma smiled

"Come here" Will said patting the empty space next to him "I love you so much, thank you for taking care of me today"

"You don't need to thank me, you're my fiancé of course I'm going to take care of you" Emma kissed Will "I love you so much and I was so worried about you" Emma said as she looked down and noticed Will fell asleep. Will had rested his head on Emma's chest just like Emma did to him every night. Emma ran her fingers through his hair for hours and when she looked at the clock and saw that it was already five in the morning.

There was a light knock on the door and Rose walks in and saw how tired Emma looked "Sweetie have you still not fallen asleep yet?"

Emma shook her head "I just couldn't" Emotions were starting to take over Emma.

"Oh honey what's wrong?"

"I was just so worried about Will earlier, I know it wasn't anything big that happened to him but it still scares me. What if it was more serious what would I do without him. I already lost my baby I cant loose Will. I always worry about him cause I don't know what to do if I ever did loose him. I have never had this feeling before and it scares me at times, I don't know how to control these emotions"

"I know its scary to ever think of what would happen if something more serious would happen, but you cant always worry abut that because it will just take over your life. You have to deal with things as they come, you're a strong woman Emma, you can handle these things as they come."

"Thanks mom" Emma yawned

"Why don't you go to sleep now?"

"I just don't want to fall asleep I want to make sure he is ok"

"I will stay in here to make sure he is ok, alright?"

Emma nodded and then scooted over towards Will and wrapped her arm around Wills waist and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Rose thought Emma was over reacting about this but Emma loved Will and wants to make sure he was ok so she guesses that's what true love is all about.

Will woke up an hour later and was startled when he saw Rose sitting there. "Good morning" Will said confused "Not that I mind but why are you in here?"

"I came in here about an hour ago and Emma still was awake because she was worried about you and wanted to keep an eye on you"

Will was speechless, he knew Emma loved him but this pushed the bar higher. To see how much she was worried about him from just a little incident just made him love her even more then he already did.

Emma woke up late morning to find Will stroking her hair. "Good morning beautiful"

"Good morning" Emma said stretching her arms around Will's neck "how are you feeling today?"

"I feel much better, but I think I will need to go get stiches cause its still bleeding a little bit"

"Well we may have to wait a few days to get you to the hospital depending on the roads"

"No problem, not like it needs to be looked at right away"

"For now though we will just do what we did for James once when he has stiches" Emma got up and walked into the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit "James would always be getting hurt and required stiches and we just learned to do it ourselves for the smaller cuts, so I'm going to do this now but when we can we will also go to the doctors to get it checked out whenever the roads clear up"

"You are wonderful you know that"

"I know" Emma laughed "Now let me fix you" Emma said kissing Will.

Emma tended to Will's cut "There all done" Emma said leaning down and kissed him by the cut

One day later the storm had blown through and they were then able to check out the damages to the house. There were some leaks in the ceiling so they knew that the roof would need replacing along with some windows and siding on the house. Will offered Rusty to help him fix up the things that needed fixing before they headed home in a month. Rusty gladly accepted it knowing that with himself Will and James helping they would be able to fix it up quickly. The weeks went by and the three men worked hard and were able to finish off everything before Will and Emma had to head home. Will and Emma began packing there stuff and were sad to go home, the summer had changed their lives forever. When they arrived they were only boyfriend and girlfriend now they were leaving engaged and they couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Sorry for the rushed ending but I didn't know what else to write about. Anyways next chapter is the beginning of a new school year, and Will and Emma tell everyone at school there newly engaged status! Thanks for reading, I'm glad everyone Is enjoying this story and I hope its not becoming to boring!**

**Please Review it really keeps me motivated to keep writing for you all!**


	13. Setting the Date

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 13**

It was the start of a new school year and this was a big year, many of the original Glee kids would be graduating this year.

Will was woken up by an annoying familiar sound that he didn't hear since May, oh that's right that's the alarm clock. Will quickly turned of the annoying sound and turned over to Emma. "Rise and shine sleepyhead" Will said kissing the side the Emma's face.

"Good morning" Emma smiled "Waking up to your beautiful face is much better then that annoying alarm clock" Emma giggled pulling Will into a romantic kiss.

"Yeah lucky you, maybe one of these days you can wake up to that annoying sound and then sweetly wake me up so I can wake up to your beautiful face" Will smiled

"But you do a much better job at it" Emma giggled as she wrapped her arms around Wills neck as she was still lying down.

"Oh I'm sure, you're just lucky that I love you enough to wake you up like this everyday" Will smiled

"I love you too" Emma smiled and then pulled him down for a kiss "I don't want this summer to end, its been the best summer"

"I know and can you believe that it is the first anniversary of the day when we first met"

"I know its crazy how time flies" Emma smiled "So what's the plan for tonight?" Emma said as her voice lowered.

"I was thinking I could cook my fiancé a romantic dinner and maybe we could end up right where we are right now" Will winked as he leaned over to kiss Emma.

"Maybe before dinner we could have dessert first" Emma smiled

"I love the way you think, its sexy" Will said moving his lips over Emma's neck

Emma giggled, "Will! Now that doesn't mean we should have dessert before breakfast. And you know if we continue this we will be late and I don't really want your little love marks all over my neck on the first day of school" Emma smiled as Will frowned. Emma got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom and turned around "If you can promise to be good, you can join me for a shower" Emma smiled as Will nearly leaped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

They finally finished their shower and Will was as good as he could be. Emma threw her clothes on then blew her hair dry and then went into the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster. Will walked into the kitchen dressed now, and as Emma buttered the toast she took a bite from it then held it for Will to take a bite and she stuck the piece into his mouth and then walked away. Will and Emma then packed their lunches, Will packed Emma's lunch and Emma packed Will's lunch and they had matching Superman and Wonder Woman lunchboxes. As they closed the lunch boxes they kissed and walked out the door to head to there first day of school.

The day was going by pretty fast and Will and Emma were thankful for that as they were anxious to get home to begin there night. Will called a special glee meeting during lunch. "Hello everyone!" Will said walking into the choir room "Hope everyone had a great summer, I know I did"

"Are you still with Ms. P.?" Mercedes asked

"Yes and Ms. Pillsbury is going to be here shortly, since this is a special beginning of the year meeting" Will said as Emma walked in the room "Oh and speak of Ms. Pillsbury here she is" Will smiled towards Emma "Emma…I mean Ms. Pillsbury and I would also like to make an announcement"

"Soon I will be Mrs. Schuester! Were engaged!" Emma said as she held her left hand up to show everyone.

Everyone got excited and was clapping and Kurt and Rachel were already talking about wedding ideas. Will laughed at the two who were excited, "And we want you all to be a part of the wedding"

Rachel stood up and walked over to Will and Emma "Have you already hired a wedding planner?"

"Uh no we haven't Rachel? Why?" Emma said

"Can Kurt and I help you plan your wedding?"

"I don't know Rachel it's your senior year and I'm sure you have more you have to focus on instead of helping planning our wedding" Will smiled "I also need you focused on Glee club" Will said "But you can help and give suggestions"

Rachel looked a bit disappointed "Ok fine I will put my full focus into this club, but Ms. P if you need any help just ask me"

"Thank you Rachel" Emma smiled

"Ok everyone, you can all go now and enjoy the rest of your day"

"What are you two going to do with the rest of your day" The girls smiled

"Well it's been a year since we first met so we are celebrating" Will smiled holding Emma's hand

"There gonna have sex I bet" Puck whispered but loud enough that everyone heard.

"Puck!" Will yelled as Emma blushed "ok go home everyone" Will said

"Have fun tonight" Puck snickered

Will shook his head "I don't think he will ever change"

"Probably not but he has changed a lot since he started in Glee club" Emma said smiling at Will

"Yes he has" Will smiled looking down at Emma and leaning down to kiss her "Ready to go home"

"Absolutely"

Will and Emma left hand in hand and went home for a wonderful night.

Will cooked chicken with some pasta and vegetables and Will decorated the room with candles and dimmed the lights. Emma was in the shower and when she walked into the bedroom in her robe, Will was in the process of changing his shirt. Emma walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his back.

"Hey beautiful" Will smiled turning around in her arms

"Hey" Emma smiled looking up at Will "I like this look on you" Emma said running her hands up Will's abs and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I like this look on you, its sexy" Will said resting his hands on Emma's hips. Will leaned over to kiss Emma "I think you were right this morning, dessert would be better first" Will chuckled

"I know I'm right" Emma moaned

Will began to play with the tie on Emma's robe "I think this needs to go"

"Yes it does and this needs to go also" Emma said as she began to unbutton his jeans.

Soon they were both standing there in each other's arms with no clothes on and Will lifted Emma onto the bed. "I love you and everything about you and thank you for making this year the best one of my life, yes we had a few bad moments but overall its been the happiest of my life, and it's because of you"

"I love you so much Will, you are my one and only true love" Emma said kissing him "And I wouldn't want my life any other way" Emma smiled

After Will and Emma were finished in the bedroom they ate dinner "So have you thought of a date for the wedding?" Will asked

"I was thinking the summer maybe June or July, sometime before the glee kids that are seniors leave for college. I just wish we didn't have to wait so long"

"You know we can get married before the summer, maybe have a winter or spring wedding"

"I would love that" Emma smiled "I just feel like I don't want to wait so long. I just thought that it would be nice to just get married the beginning of the summer that way we can have the whole summer to our selves"

"A long honeymoon" Will smiled liking the idea

"Exactly but I hate to wait ten months, that's a long time, if I had the choice I would say lets go to courthouse and get married today." Emma laughed

"Oh no, we are not doing that, as much as I want to marry you I would never want that for us"

"Me either, I have dreamt of the big wedding with the wedding dress, my prince charming" Emma smiled grabbing Will's hand

"Well my princess your dream will soon be real life and we will have a happily ever after"

"I can't wait"

"So back to original question. When would you like to set the date?" Will smiled

"How about in six months"

"February?"

"And not just any day February 14th, Valentine's Day"

"Very romantic" Will said kissing Emma "Are you sure that's enough time?"

"Oh yeah plenty of time" Emma said kissing Will again "So Valentines Day it is then"

"Sounds perfect"

Emma couldn't wait till the wedding and she had a perfect idea to make the wedding memorable and romantic.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update. On February 3****rd**** my fiancé passed away from cancer and its been a crazy/bad week for me. On the bright side I bought my first house a few days ago. Yesterday was my fiancé's funeral and me being a klutz I slipped on ice carrying flowers in a glass vase and it broke and cut my hand and I had to go to the ER, they did some bloodwork on me and I found out that I am pregnant! This was a surprise and i'm so happy about this!**


	14. Washington

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 14**

"What do you mean you want to send me to Washington?" Will asked Figgins

"William you are part of the Blue Ribbon Panel and you have been elected to spend a few months in Washington to help save the funding of all the national show choirs"

"Principal Figgins I'm getting married in February, what am I supposed to do just leave Emma here by herself. I can't risk my relationship with Emma."

"William you have no choice the school will pay for you and you will also get housing and make additional money for doing this. I know the two of you are planning a wedding so my gift to the both of you is that I will allow Emma time off to go visit you in Washington. Now that Emma has the tenure she will also be able to get paid to take vacation time for a month."

"Thanks Figgins that will definitely help a lot but I'm still not thrilled about the idea."

"I know William and I'm sorry but the Panel thought you were the most qualified for the job."

"I know" Will said letting out a deep sigh "So when do I leave?"

"In a month"

"Who is also going to take over glee club?"

"I got a great substitute, her name is Holly Holiday, she will be here next week and she is going to be coming to practice's so she knows what to do during to few months your going to be gone."

Will nodded and left the office without saying more, he couldn't believe he would have to leave Emma for so long. In the amount of time they have been together they have never spend more then a few nights apart, how could he handle moving away from her for three months, and how was he going to tell her. The walk to Emma's office seemed to take forever and he was dreading telling her and what her reaction would be.

"Hey sweetie" Emma said kissing him but noticing something was wrong "What's wrong?"

"Figgins just told me that the Show Choir Blue Ribbon Panel has elected me to represent them"

"That's wonderful sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" Emma said kissing his cheek. Emma could tell there was something more "What's wrong?"

"They want me in Washington next month" Will took a deep breath "They want me there for three months" Tears started to build in his eyes.

"W-what? Three months?" Emma asked confused and shocked. Emma started to cry and left her office and ran to the bathroom. _How could they be doing this, sending Will away from me for so long, we have never been away from each other for so long. What if he finds someone else, someone better then me? I cant live without him._

_I knew this was going to be hard on her, with everything we have been through this past six months. I know this will be hard but I know I will make this work I can't loose her. It's not like I wanted to go._

"Emma?" Will said as Emma walked back into her office.

"Can we talk about this at home, I just want to go home please" Emma said with red swollen eyes.

"Of course sweetheart, what ever you want."

"Please don't say what ever I want because if it was whatever I wanted then I would say don't leave me but it can't be like that" Emma started crying again and Will walked over to her and pulled her tight against him. "I don't want to loose you Will."

"Oh sweetheart you will never loose me alright. There is never another woman on this entire planet that will ever be as good as you are. You are the only person for me and that will never change."

"Three months Will, that's so long"

"I know it is but you will be able to come and visit me as much as you want Figgins told me you can take off time and with the tenure you just got you have a months time of paid vacation time you can take off and you can fly out to Washington and it will help a lot. Then when I come back we will be getting married." Will smiled and soon Emma's smile was back on her face.

"I love hearing that…were getting married I still cant believe it" Emma smiled resting her head on his shoulder "I will never believe how someone as wonderful as you is marrying someone like me"

"Wait a minute you make yourself sound bad and you the complete opposite of that to me in my eyes."

"Thank you Will, I love you so much"

"I love you too, now lets go home, we will order takeout and we will discuss more of this and then pop in a movie and just cuddle together and relax." Will said kissing Emma's forehead "How does that sound?"

"Wonderful" Emma smiled

"Good then lets go" Will said grabbing Emma's bag and they headed home

"So I figured we could switch off coming back and forth, no reason for you to do all the traveling, but when I come visit it would only be a few days at a time." Will said

"Then I should come and visit you instead no reason for you to come here for only a few days, when I can take a week off to visit you"

"Yeah I just hate for you to have to do all the traveling, I should be doing a few of trips back"

"And you can when the kids have glee competitions, and I just figure that why should you spend so much money coming back for a few days when I can come out for a week instead"

"Sounds like you have really thought this through, and I will try everything in my power to make this work"

"And if we have to we can push the wedding back a few months if-" Emma was interrupted by Will kissing her.

"We are not holding back the wedding"

"But Will-" again he interrupted her with a kiss

"Will-" again

"But-" and again but this time he deepened the kiss more

"Ok" Will said looking at a stunned Emma

"Ok" Emma said stunned

"Now no holding back the wedding alright" Will smiled

"Ok, yeah…no holding back the wedding"

"Good" Will said

"Now be quiet and kiss me like that again" Emma purred

"My pleasu-" Will started as Emma raised her finger up to his lips

"Shhh quiet" Emma purred as Will followed her command and he didn't say another word before pressing his lips to hers.

An hour later they were in their bed with no clothes on "I'm going to miss this"

"I know but you will be able to come and visit me as much as you want"

"I know it just wont be the same as having you here every night"

"I know it's going to be hard for the both of us but we can always video chat at night"

"That will help a lot" Emma said "Can we make the most out of this next month before you go"

"Of course"

The next month was filled with Will and Emma doing something special almost every night and the dreaded day finally came. Will was packed and Will's dad agreed to drive him to the airport since Emma wanted to say goodbye at home because she knew she wouldn't want to drive home while crying, and she knew she would be crying when saying goodbye to Will. "So what time is your dad coming to pick you up?" Emma asked with the emotions already starting.

"30 minutes" Will said looking at Emma who was sitting on the couch about to burst into tears. Will kneeled down in front of Emma "I know this is really hard on you and I wish I could help this pain that your having"

"I know you would if you could but you can't" Emma said falling into Will's arms crying "I hate saying goodbye, I don't want to say goodbye to you Will"

"Lets not say goodbye, goodbyes are forever and this isn't forever, I'm coming back in three months then we will get married and live happily ever after" Will said as he ran his fingers through her hair "I know that doesn't make this any easier"

"I can't wait till the day I become your wife and officially become Mrs. Emma Schuester"

"I can't wait to call you my wife" Will said wiping the tears from Emma's cheek "I love you so much" at that moment the doorbell rang "That's my dad" Will said as Emma nodded and walked to the door with him. "Hi dad"

"Hey there Will, hi Emma. Sorry I'm early, ill wait for the two of you to say your goodbyes while I go load the car"

"Thanks dad" Will said turning to Emma not wanting to do what he was about to do "Well I guess this is it"

"I know, I've been dreading this moment" Emma said with fresh tears rolling down her cheek "But remember no goodbyes" Emma said as Will nodded

"No goodbyes" Will said pulling Emma into a hug "I love you so much Emma, I'm sorry I have to do this"

"Don't be sorry it's not your fault that the choir panel nominated you, your just a wonderful teacher"

"Kinda sucks now, who knew being such a good teacher would cause us this much pain, I thought being recognized for being good would feel good, but it doesn't" Will smiled

"Yeah I know, but I'm still so proud of you, you deserve this Will"

"Thank you" Will said pulling away from the hug "I love you" Will said kissing Emma

"I love you Will" Emma said with more tears rolling down her cheek "I'll see you later" Emma smiled.

Will wiped the tears from Emma's cheek "See you later" Will smiled as he walked toward the door he turned around to look at Emma one more time and he waved to her.

Emma returned the wave and blew him a kiss "Call or text me whenever you want to or when you miss me I don't care even if its three in the morning you call me" Emma smiled

"I will call you as soon as I get there" Will said as he closed the door to their apartment. Will pulled his phone out as he walked to the car and typed a message to Emma '_I miss you already' _Emma said to text or call whenever he missed her and he missed her. _I wish this was easier I feel horrible for just leaving her here all by herself. Was my job really this important that I had to do this? Wait of course my job is important but it's not as important as Emma is to me. But I know I have to keep my job. I just hope this time flies by quickly cause I don't think my heart can take this pain for too long._

_He's gone he really is gone now, 13 months ago I was living on my own, and didn't even know Will existed but now that I have him I hate being alone in this apartment. Everything reminds me of him and there was something missing and that was him. Whenever he walked through that front door the apartment seems to be a happier place but without him it's just sad feeling. This was going to be the hardest three months that I will ever experience._

**A/N: Thanks for reading once again please review! I know that the way Will went to Washington was different in the show but I kind of liked it if he had no choice and he had to go. I hope you all don't mind me giving this story some drama, I think the drama makes you want to read on to see what happens next and I like that kind of suspense. If you want me to not add too much drama just tell me and I will try to make the story happier I just have some readers who like the suspense and drama. **


	15. Surprise Visit

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 15**

Two weeks have already gone and every night Will and Emma video chatted but this night was different cause Emma had a surprise for Will so she decided to call him instead.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hi Will, hope its ok that I'm calling you instead of video chatting"

"Its fine with me even though I would rather see your beautiful face" Will smiled and there was a knock on the door "Oh wait hold on there is someone at the door, let me grab that" Will opened the door and his mouth dropped open "Emma!?"

"Is this better then video chat?" Emma giggled

Will dropped his phone and went to hug Emma "Oh Emma I missed you so much" Will lifted her off the ground and spun her around "You should of told me that you were coming I would of picked you up from the airport"

"But I loved seeing the look on your face when I surprised you"

"I can't believe you're here right now" Will said picking up her bag and bringing it inside his room.

"I know I just needed to come and see you, two weeks is just far to long to be away from you"

"You have no idea" Will said pulling Emma into a kiss

"Of course I may not want to leave when it's time for me to go home" Emma laughed'

"And when will that be?"

"Well I figured its Friday and I was going to stay a week but there's no reason for me to leave on a Friday so I figure I leave on Sunday, so we have nine days together, is that ok with you?" Emma smiled

"Of course its alright with me, this is going to be the best nine days" Will kissed Emma "Are you hungry? We could go grab something to eat."

"Yeah sounds great, just let me freshen up first" Emma said playing with Will's tie and pulled him close to her. "You could join me if you like to" Emma purred into his ear as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck.

"No, I don't think so" Will said looking serious.

"What?" Emma said a little embarrassed and taken back.

"I wouldn't like to join you in the shower…I would love to" Will laughed

"Will!" Emma said playfully slapping his arm. Will's laughed and then picked Emma up and carried her to the bathroom. In the end Will and Emma never ended up going to dinner and just ordered room service and stayed in for the evening. They stayed in for the weekend and never left the sides of one another until Monday when Will had to go to his meetings.

Emma would spend some of the days in the hotel room and some of the days she went out sightseeing in DC. Emma wished that she was able to see Will more often during the time she was here but knew he had a job to do. Emma was still so glad to be here even though she wasn't with Will all the time just knowing she would see him every night was worth it. It was better then being home in Lima where she could only video chat with him.

Will and Emma enjoyed the next week together but once again it was time for them to go there separate ways, it was time for Emma to go back to Lima. "I really hate this especially since we just did this three weeks ago and now were doing this again. But at least we still have a few hours before I have to go to the airport"

"I know I hate it also and I'm glad I get some more time with you before you leave"

"Oh and I wanted to tell you that some of the faculty members are throwing me a bachelorette party"

Will looked a little worried "You mean with strippers…male strippers that have better bodies then me?" Will said.

"Will honey you body is wonderful nobody has a better body then you and who knows what they have planned but it's not like I'm cheating on you"

"I know you would never, I just don't know how I feel about strippers"

"What's wrong with strippers" Emma smiled as she slowly began to unbutton her top "Is it because strippers take their clothes off?" Emma smiled as Will couldn't form a word to say. "I promise that there will be no strippers at my party as long as you have none at yours"

"You can be my stripper" Will growled as he lunged towards Emma and attacked her neck with kisses "Why are you so damn sexy, you know saying goodbye to you is so much harder when this is what I'm missing every day that I'm not with you."

"I know I miss this also but if you don't be quiet we can't continue this" Emma smiled

"My lips are sealed" Will said kissing Emma.

An hour later Will and Emma were getting dressed and Emma sat next to Will on the edge of the bed. "I hope I get to come out in the next month but the wedding is only a five months away and I have so much to finish with it"

"Well I'm coming home in two weeks to just check in on the Glee club"

"Oh is that why you're coming home?" Emma said smiling

"Well there is another reason why I'll be coming home"

"Oh yeah and what's that?"

"My beautiful and smart fiancé" Will smiled.

"Well good because I want to see my handsome fiancé" Emma giggled

**One month Later**

Will was missing his usual call with Emma that night, but he knew she was having fun at her bachelorette party. It was already two in the morning and was surprised when Emma still hadn't called him. It was about an hour later when finally his phone rang but it wasn't Emma.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Will Schuester?"

"Uh yes it is"

"This is the emergency room in Lima calling about a Ms. Emma Pillsbury"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Please Review I can't tell you how much I love getting reviews and it really keeps me motivated to keep writing**! **Thanks again for reading!**


	16. Hospital

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 16**

"Oh my god!" Will's heart began to race not knowing what was going on with Emma "What happened?"

"She was involved in a bad car accident, she was hit by a drunk driver at a very high speed"

"Is she alright?" _Please tell me she is all right; please tell me she is ok._

"She is alive, it's amazing she is still alive the amount of injury she got she shouldn't even be alive, but she is."

_Oh my god how is this happening to us right now_ "Is she going to be alright?"

"We don't know yet she is in a medically induced coma because of the injuries and we won't know till she wakes up."

"I'm currently in Washington D.C. but I'm going to get there as soon as I can" Will hung up and quickly packed his suitcase and called the airport and was relived when he managed to get a flight out in an hour.

The flight seemed to take forever, not knowing how Emma was or if she was going to be all right was killing him. He had called Rusty and Rose and they were going to drive to Lima right away. Will finally landed in Lima a few hours later and took a cab to the hospital. Will signed in and a nurse escorted him to Emma's room. He stood outside of the door not wanting to go in, this was not the way he wanted to see Emma. Will opened the door and broke down at the sight before him, the beautiful woman he knew was hidden behind bandages and her legs and arms were covered in casts. Bruises were forming on her skin that was visible; cuts were on her skin also. "Oh Emma" Will cried while resting his hand on her arm cast and rested his other hand on her hair that was sticking out of the bandages on her head "I love you so much Emma, I'm so glad your still alive. The doctor said you are lucky to be alive" Will said to her lifeless body "I called Figgins he said that they will find a replacement for Washington, he's not happy about it but he understands, so I'm not leaving you while you're here"

The doctor walked in and talked to Will about the injuries she had and the broken bones. He explained that in a few days they will slowly get her to wake up from the coma but it was too soon and all the pain meds possible would not help her and they need to keep her as comfortable as possible. The doctor explained they will know more about how she feels when she wakes up.

Emma's parents arrived late that night, they walked into the room and walked over to Will and hugged him and he broke down into Rose's arms. "I feel like this is all my fault and I wish I wasn't so far away from her, if…if" Will choked out.

"No! None of this if" Rose said pulling away from Will "Look at me Will, she is strong she will make it through this"

"I know I'm just scared of loosing her and how this is going to affect our lives together"

"This will definitely change your life but these are the kind of things that will make you both stronger in the end"

"Thank you both for coming here" Will said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No need to thank us, we needed to be here for our little girl and be here for you also"

Rusty walked over to Emma and kissed her forehead "I love you princess you are going to be alright, we are all here for you" Rusty began to cry and Rose walked over to him and embraced him. Will sat opposite side of them and stroked Emma's arm and kissed her fingers that poked through the cast.

"Take him home" Rose whispered to Rusty "He needs a good night sleep"

"No! I can't leave Emma, I promised her that"

"I know you did but she would want you to be getting your sleep so you don't get sick"

"I know but I'm good sleeping here on the couch. I just can't leave her I already did that when I went to Washington and look what happened" Will said with a fresh set of tears falling from his eyes. "Please Emma please wake up I cant live without you and I'm sorry I've been away from you and in Washington. If I knew this was going to happen then I would of told Figgins no even if it meant loosing my job, it would have been worth it to of been able to be here with you and this may not of happened"

Rusty walked around the bed and rested his hand on Will's shoulder "Will even if you were here, you wouldn't of been able to stop this, it's not like the accident was her fault another person hit her and she just happened to be there. I know now you want to blame yourself and that's normal but the person to blame is the person who got behind the wheel drunk. That is the person who is at fault here and let me guarantee you we are going to make sure this man pays for what he did to Emma"

"Thank you Rusty"

"Now I'm going to go get you some food cause I'm sure you haven't eaten anything today"

Will thought about it he hadn't had anything to eat since he got the phone call and that was almost 24 hours ago. "That would be great thanks"

**Three days Later**

The doctors started to slowly lower her meds and Emma slowly began to wake up. After a few hours Emma slowing started coming to and was dazed for a while. Emma began to panic when she first realized where she was and Will tried to calm her down "Sweetie it's ok calm down, I'm here with you honey" Will said kissing her forehead

"Wha- what is wrong with me?" Emma softly said

"You were in an accident a few days ago, do you remember what happened?"

Emma shook her head up and down and started crying "I was so scared Will"

"I know honey I'm sorry but your going to be alright" Will said stroking her hand "Are you in any pain?"

"I don't really feel anything"

Will was confused "like where?"

"My legs, they don't even feel like they are there" Emma looked at Will "Is that normal?"

"I don't know ill go grab a doctor and ask" Will found a nurse and told them what Emma just said to him and the nurse seemed worried.

A doctor came and checked Emma out and told them both that it looked as if she was paralyzed from the waist down. The news seemed to shock them both Will pulled Emma close to him and began to cry into her shoulder. _How can this be happening this is not how we planned to have our new life to start out and we aren't even married yet._

The doctor did assure them that with physical therapy Emma would be able to gain feeling in her legs and be able to walk in no time. That made them feel better but Will knew that they would have to postpone the wedding knowing Emma would want to walk down the aisle and not be in a wheelchair.

"I promise Will I'll walk again, just please don't leave me, please don't leave me, I'll get better"

"Oh sweetheart I will never leave not ever, you need me more then ever and I will be your support system forever, I promise" Will kissed her "I love you more then life itself and nothing will ever change that"

"I love you Will, thank you"

Six weeks went by and Rose moved in with Will and Emma to help take care of Emma during the day when Will was at work. Emma was recovering faster then doctors could imagine. Will was grateful that Rose moved to Lima to help them out it gave Will peace of mind that Emma was being well taken care of during the day.

Will arrived home and Rose told him she was sleeping, so Will went to their bedroom and crawled in next to Emma and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. Emma stirred awake "Hi sweetie, how was work?" Emma asked sleepily

"It's ok, I miss seeing you there"

"I miss it also but ill get back to work in the fall" Emma said as the two enjoyed the silence until a few minutes later when Emma broke the silence "Will, can I ask you something?" Emma asked

"Anything"

"Can we still get married in February?"

"Are you sure, because I'm ok with waiting till you get better"

"I still have three months to get better, and I need something to look forward too and I need a goal and I'm going to try my hardest to walk down that aisle"

"I'm up for whatever you want and if you want to keep our original date, then I'm all for it. I just want to be married to you, I don't care if you walk down the aisle or not, either way we will be married in the end and that's all that's important to me"

"I love you" Emma said kissing Will "Thank you for agreeing to keeping the wedding date"

"Anything for you" Will smiled "I can't wait till the day that you are Mrs. Emma Schuester"

"I can't wait till I can call you my husband" Emma smiled

**Few weeks later**

Today was a day that Will and Emma had a lot to be thankful for it was Thanksgiving. Rusty and James came up to Lima for the holidays and Emma couldn't wait to see her dad. "Hey Ems" Rusty said sticking his head in her bedroom.

"Dad!" Emma said excitedly

"How's my little girl doing?"

"I'm not so little dad" Emma laughed " and I've been better, but considering everything, I'm great"

"Em, you will always be me little girl and we all have a lot to be thankful for this Thanksgiving" Tears began to fill Rusty's eye

"Dad please don't cry dad"

"I can't help it sweetheart"

"I know but for me please" Emma pleaded

"Okay I'll try but let me just say I'm so grateful that your still here celebrating another holiday with us"

"Me to dad" Emma said as Rusty kissed kissing Emma's cheek "I love you dad"

Rusty left Will and Emma's bedroom before the tears started to fall. Rusty hated seeing Emma in this condition not being able to walk. Will walked over to Rusty "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just hard seeing Emma like this"

"I know it's hard, it kills me every time I look at her, I just hope and pray she gets better fast."

Emma was trying to do more on her own and this time she was trying to get her self into her wheelchair from her bed. As she tried to make that transition she failed and fell on the floor making a load thump. Will heard the noise from inside the room and ran in and he saw Emma lying face down on the floor. "Emma!" Will said running over to Emma "Honey are you ok?" Will asked worriedly

"Oh of course I'm fine I just thought id like to get up close and personal with the carpet" Emma said sarcastically "Of course I'm not fine" Will had never seen Emma act this way before. Will helped Emma up into her chair "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Just my pride" Emma said looking away from Will

"Honey please talk to me"

"What am I supposed to say Will, I'm frustrated that I have to be treated like a baby, you know how embarrassing it is to ask for your help. It's ok to ask my mother since she raised me but I hate when I have to ask you, my fiancé, to pick me up and put me in my chair or even if I want to kick the covers off cause its to hot its all so hard to do. I am sick and tired of this Will I don't want this kind of life for us."

"Wait what are you saying?" Will asked worried

"I'm not saying that I want to break up or anything like that but I want to get better but I just don't know if I'm strong enough"

"Emma you are the strongest woman I know, so please don't say that. You can do anything that you put your mind to and yes it may take time and a lot of falling on your face but just get yourself back up and try again till you walk again"

Emma burst into tears and Will pulled Emma close to him in a hug "I hate this so much Will"

"I know you hate this and I don't like seeing you like this but I'm much more thankful that you are alive and still here"

"I'm glad also, just can't wait till I'm walking again"

"Me to now lets go eat the wonderful Thanksgiving dinner your mother made for us" Will smiled as he kissed Emma

"Sounds good, I'm starving!" Emma said as Will chuckled

"Glad to see your appetite hasn't changed"

The whole family sat together around Will and Emma's dining room table and Rose carried in the turkey. "Wow Rose that turkey looks amazing" Rusty said

"Yeah mom it looks delicious!"

"Thanks everyone" Rose smiled to everyone

Rose cut and served the turkey and then Will stood up holding his glass of wine "I would like to say a few words before we begin eating" Will cleared his throat "I would just like to say how I'm glad that Rusty and James were able to drive up here to celebrate Thanksgiving with us. I would also like to thank Rose for moving in here with us to help us out over the last few months. The one thing I am most thankful for this Thanksgiving is Emma. Nine weeks ago our life was turned upside down when I got the call saying that you were in a serious accident and was in a coma. I was in a panic not knowing what happened to you and I was so far away from you and that plane ride to Lima seemed to take forever. When you woke up I thanked god for giving you the strength to wake up, I don't know what I would of done if you didn't make it. When you woke up we were all so happy and then we found out you couldn't walk and would need a wheelchair. Yes that was a blow to us but we were more thankful that you were still here with us" Will started to cry and you could hear it in his voice and Emma reached for his hand "I love you Emma, you are my life and I'm so thankful to have you in my life" Will leaned down and kissed Emma on the lips.

"I love you" Emma whispered to Will "Thank you for being here for me and giving me the strength to live, there is no way I could of made it this far in my recovery with out you by my side" Emma leaned over to kiss Will "I love you and I cant wait till we get married in February"

**Christmas Eve **

Emma was napping on the couch when Will walked over and lifted her legs and sat down then draped her legs over his lap. Will leaned over and kissed Emma and she stirred awake "Have a nice nap?" Will smiled

"Yeah" Emma stretched her arms above her head Emma smiled "I can't wait for Christmas tomorrow"

"Me either" Will got up and sat behind Emma and she leaned up against Will's chest. Will wrapped his arms around Emma "I don't know if you know this but I love you more then anything"

"Oh I didn't know that thank you for telling me" Emma giggled and Will kissed her neck.

"Oh Will look it's snowing!"

"Oh so it is, looks like we might have a white Christmas after all"

"What more do I need this Christmas I got my handsome and wonderful fiancé and soon to be husband and a white Christmas. This is going to be a great Christmas, I just know it"

"It's already been a great Christmas for me, just you being here is enough for me"

Will and Emma sat there in each other embrace and then fell asleep together on the couch.

**Christmas Morning**

Emma was the first to wake up and they were still in the same place that they were last night, in each other's arms. "Will, wake up" Will stirred awake and opened his eyes "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas honey"

"I wonder how much snow we got last night?"

"Well why don't we go check it out together" Will smiled as he got up and lifted Emma bridal style and carried her over to the window. Will sat down at the window seat with Emma sitting on his lap and the gazed out the window.

"Oh Will, look at all the snow! It truly is a white Christmas!"

"Yes it is" Will smiled "We have snow in Lima, I've my angel here with me, and we have gifts. What more could we ask for, for Christmas."

"Oh Will," Emma pulled him into a passionate kiss "I love you so much" Emma curled into his chest and just savored the moment.

"Close your eyes" Will instructed as Emma closed her eyes. Will pulled a square box out from the table drawer beside the window seat. "Ok, now open"

Emma opened her eyes and saw a beautiful Pandora bracelet in front of her "Oh Will! It's beautiful" Emma smiled as Will pulled the bracelet out of the box and put it on Emma's left wrist. "Thank you Will, I love you so much!"

**Six Weeks Later**

Tomorrow was the big day and Emma was lying awake her mind going crazy knowing tomorrow she would no longer be Emma Pillsbury but would be Emma Schuester. Emma's mind still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was marrying the love of her life the man that supported her no matter what, the man that loved her and protected her. Emma felt like the luckiest woman to have this wonderful man as her soul mate. Emma still was in her wheelchair but was getting better everyday and she was proud of herself and Will was equally proud of her.

The next morning Will woke up and remembered he was getting married today. _Today I have been waiting for, for the longest time, today I would marry Emma Pillsbury and make her Emma Schuester. With everything after Emma's accident I've been waiting for that one great day and today is that day. Today I commit to spending the rest of my life with the woman that I was meant to be with. Emma was the woman for me and I want to make her smile everyday, wake up to her beautiful face, and just love her till the day I die. Today is a day I'm blessed to see; today wouldn't be possible if Emma didn't survive the accident. I'm thankful every time I see her that she is alive and making so much progress. A small part of me wishes she were able to walk down the aisle today but considering everything that's on the bottom of my list._

Will arrived at the church where he greeted all the family and their friends that showed up to see the two of them get married. Soon Finn came to tell him he needs to go into another room for a little bit since the limo carrying the girls arrived and they want to make sure Will didn't see Emma before the wedding. The girls wheeled Emma into the bridal room where they would wait till it was time.

An hour had passed and Emma's father walked into the room and said it was time to go. Rusty stood behind Emma and pushed her wheelchair into the hallway. They waited for the doors to open and when they did all Emma could focus on was Will and only Will. He was like a beacon of light and that was all she could see, that smile of his just brightened up the church. Rusty began pushing Emma down the aisle when out of nowhere Emma shouted, "Stop!" Everyone focused there attention on Emma "I cant do this" Gasps began to fill the church as Will's smile dropped on his face as if he just got smacked in the face. Emma looked at Will from half way down the aisle. "I can't do this"

**A/N So what did you all think of that ending. What do you think is going to happen is Emma going to say "I Do" or "I don't"? Tell me what you all think is going to happen?**


	17. Wedding

**New Beginning **

**Chapter 17**

"I cant in this wheelchair" Emma gave a smirk to Will who had the most confused look on his face. Emma locked the wheels on the wheelchair and she placed her left foot on the ground then her right and slowly pushed herself up with some help from her father. Emma had been practicing for this moment but never in her dress so it was harder to manage herself out of the chair with the dress on. Will's eyes filled with tears as he saw Emma taking her first steps that he had seen her take since her accident. Will had no idea that Emma was able to walk as well as she did but now it explained why Emma wanted to keep the original date of the wedding because she wanted to surprise him walking down the aisle by herself. Will couldn't be more proud of Emma then he was at this very moment and what a wonderful surprise this was. Emma slowly made her way to Will, you can tell she still was not back to walking like normal and needed someone to hold on to but neither of them cared cause Emma knew Will would be there to hold her and never let her fall.

"Hope I didn't scare you back there when I said 'I couldn't do this'" Emma giggled

"You did have me a little scared but I knew you wouldn't have done that to me"

"I'm sorry I feel like I have lied to you about the fact that I could finally walk but I hope you understand that I just wanted to surprise you"

"Of course, and thank you I absolutely loved that you wanted to surprise me and boy did you surprise me"

"Everyone can now be seated." The priest said to everyone "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between William Alexander Schuester and Emma Elizabeth Pillsbury. Who gives this woman to this man?"

"Her mother and I do" Rusty said

"The commitment that the two of you are about to make is the most important commitment that two people can make, you are about to create something new, the marriage relationship, an entity that never ends. As you stand here today, are you now prepared to begin this commitment to one another?__Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"I have" Both Will and Emma said in unison

"William and Emma, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with dignity and respect; to remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as these do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. William Alexander Schuester, Will you have this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I will" Will said smiling at Emma

"Will you comfort her, honor her and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"Emma Elizabeth, will you have this man to be your wedded husband?

"I will"

"Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will"

"Now I know its to my understanding that you have both written your own vows and would like to read them to each other at this time"

Both nodded as Will began to speak,

Emma,

I knew I have loved you since that first day at McKinley. I still remember that day as if it was just yesterday; you took my breath away with how beautiful you were. I knew that you were the woman for me, you are beautiful, kind, funny, smart and so many other things that I cant even describe because you are perfect in my eyes. I would of never of imagined that my wife would be as perfect as you are. Every time I see you, touch you or kiss you I still get that weak in the knees feeling through out my body. We have gone through a lot in our relationship between Sean and your accident and we thought things couldn't get any worse, but we always pushed through and became stronger in the end. I will love you and I always will so with that I, William Alexander Schuester, take you, Emma Elizabeth Pillsbury, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." Will said slipping the wedding band on Emma's left ring finger. "Emma, please take this ring as a sign of my commitment and fidelity to you."

Emma wiped the tears from her eyes and began to say her vows

Will,

You have always been my soul mate even before I met you, we were meant to find each other and to love one another. I felt the instant connection the moment I laid my eyes on you. You were so handsome and I thought why would this gorgeous man want to be with me, you could have any woman you want but you choose me and I'm beyond grateful for that. You are my rock and when you hold me in your strong arms I feel safe like nothing could ever happen to me. We have had a tough time in our relationship but you are always there for me no matter what and we have become stronger and I can't wait to begin my life with you. So I, Emma Elizabeth Pillsbury, take you, William Alexander Schuester, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." Emma slipped the wedding band on Will's ring finger "Will, please take this ring as a sign of my commitment and fidelity to you"

"William and Emma, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, and the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, and by the authority vested in me by the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may now kiss your bride." Will and Emma shared a passionate kiss before turning towards the audience "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Schuester" The crowd of people got up and clapped.

"Can you handle the walk?" Will asked Emma

"I can handle anything as long as you are by my side holding me up" Emma smiled at Will.

"I will always be here by you side no matter what"

Will and Emma went and cut their wedding cake and as they fed a piece to each other Emma smeared a little of the cake on Will's mouth. Will looked in shock and pointed at Emma playfully and then grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him and kissed Emma getting icing around her mouth. Will pulled away and they both broke out laughing as they looked at each other's mouths covered in frosting. Will sweetly kissed Emma once more "I knew you your lips were sweet" Will smiled.

Emma wiped her mouth clean from the frosting "All of you is sweet to me" Emma giggled as she wrapped her arms around Will's neck.

Now it was time for the first dance as husband and wife, they made there way to the center of the floor and held each other close as the music began to play.

If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

I've been looking for that someone,

I'll never make it on my own

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting

To be with you again?

Gonna tell you that I love you,

In the best way that I can.

I can't take a day without you here,

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

More and more I start to realize,

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head up high,

And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's alright,

When you're right here by my side.

When I hold you in my arms,

I know that it's forever.

I just gotta let you know,

I never wanna let you go.

"I cant wait for tonight" Emma said still in his arms.

"And why is that?" Will smiled, knowing where Emma was taking this conversation.

"We haven't made love in almost four months, it feels like it's our first time all over again"

"I can't wait till we can finally leave for that to happen, today has been the best day of my life and I hate to see this day be over"

"What was your favorite part of today?" Emma asked.

"Everything, but hands down was you walking down the aisle. You saved that to surprise me and it was a dream come true cause we will only have one wedding. I will always remember how you scared me into thinking you had second thoughts about marrying me. When you got out of the chair I nearly broke down in tears, I've been waiting for the day that you could walk again" Tears began to form in Will's eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you but I knew you would be happy in the end. Also don't ever think I would second guess our marriage because I will love you and only you for as long as I live"

"I love you to" Will smiled "Now what was your favorite moment of today?"

"I'd have to say the same thing because I will never forget the look on your face when you saw me take my first steps towards you. I can't begin to tell you how hard it was to keep that from you!"

"I can imagine how hard that would be, I don't think I could of kept that a secret" Will laughed

"It was easier because I knew how much you would love that as a surprise I figured it would be more special on our wedding day"

"I love the way you think" Will laughed

"Well you know what I love?"

"What?" Will smiled

"You and only you" Emma smiled

"I love you more"

"Oh now don't start this now" Emma laughed playfully slapping his arm

"Just want to tell my beautiful bride how much I love her"

"I love my husband" Emma got chills just from the sound of calling Will her husband.

"Well Mrs. Schuester, today is the start of a whole new life for the both of us. We have overcome so much, that we deserve to start our life this way. I'm so proud of you, you have no idea, you were paralyzed from an accident and here we are on our wedding day and your first steps were as you walked down the aisle towards me. I love you so much, you are beautiful, smart and a strong woman and I'm proud to call you my wife." Will smiled as he kissed Emma.

"I wouldn't be this beautiful, smart and strong with out you. I never thought of myself as being beautiful if it wasn't for you telling me that every day. You make me feel beautiful every time you look at me I know I'm beautiful. I'm only strong because you are always there for me and I know that you will always be by my side."

"Yes I've been by your side as support but you walking is all you babe. You re-learned to walk on your own and without me."

"But I did it for you because I had you as my prize in the end. If I was alone I wouldn't of cared if I could ever walk again because it wouldn't matter."

"Thank you but you didn't do it for me you did it for us, and I love you for that"

The rest of the evening was filled with so many memories that they would both remember for the rest of their lives. Will was by her side the whole evening holding her up making sure she never fell. Will didn't mind though cause he had missed the way things were from before the accident and Washington and he never wanted to leave her side again. Will and Emma needed each other in their lives, they were meant to live the rest of their lives with each other.

**A/N Thanks for reading! I decided at the last minute to add the wedding ceremony in the church since we didn't get the Wemma wedding that we wanted in the show. Please continue to send me your ideas for future chapter on this story or for any other story im also writing. Also if you feel this story is dragging on and if you think it should end soon you can also tell me what you think!**


	18. Honeymoon

**WARNING: This chapter does have sex involved in it….i mean come on it is there honeymoon lol ;)**

**New Beginnings **

**Chapter 18**

Emma went to the bridal room where the reception was and changed her clothes as they were leaving on their honeymoon. Emma was about to change when there was a knock on the door.

"What are you doing here Will?"

"Just wanted to see if my services were needed here" Will smiled as he leaned up against the doorway.

"Oh yeah and what services is that?" Emma smiled wrapping her arms around Will's neck.

"Undressing" Will winked.

"Oh I see, well I guess I could use your services then" Emma giggled as she turned around and pulled her hair out of the way. Will walked up behind Emma and grazed his fingers on her bare shoulders and he grabbed hold of the zipper and slowly began to unzip the white material. As more and more of her soft skin began to show Will reached the end and the dress pooled around her ankles. Emma turned around and wrapped her arms around Will once again. "Thank you very much" Emma smiled.

"You are so very welcome…it was my pleasure" Will smiled as he kissed Emma. Emma threw her shirt on then went to put her skirt on and forgot that her balance still wasn't that great and she fell but Will caught her. "Sweetheart are you alright?" Will asked worried.

Emma began laugh "Oh yeah I couldn't be better, just forgot my balance isn't all the way back to normal."

"Well my princess we will just have to work on your balance" Will smiled.

"As long as my knight in shining armor is here to save me when ever I fall" Emma giggled.

"Oh you can count on me" Will smiled kissing Emma. "But first thing is let's go on our honeymoon where we can work on some other things first" Will winked

Emma laughed, "I can't wait!"

Will and Emma said goodbye to their parents and then they got into the limo and headed to the airport. Will and Emma felt like a couple of teenagers in love, they never let go of each other the entire way there. They both fell asleep soon after takeoff and when they woke up they were almost to their destination. Costa Rica.

They made it to the hotel and when they unlocked the door Will picked Emma up bridal style and Emma squealed. "Don't expect to leave this room after walking in here cause were staying in for the first few days" Will Winked as they walked in the room and Will kicked the door shut with his foot. "No way are we leaving this room" Will said laying Emma on the bed.

"I love you so much Emma" Will said as he began sucking on Emma's neck. Emma's moans made Will harder by the minute.

"Will I have missed this so much" Emma said as Will looked up at her. "I love you Will"

"I love you Mrs. Schuester"

"I love hearing that you have no idea!"

"Well I love saying it and also being able to call you my wife"

"Well my husband I don't know about you but I think there I way to much talking" Emma said as Will crashed his lips to Emma's. "I'm going to need your 'services' again" Emma winked

Without any other words said Will began to un-button Emma's blouse and then un-zipped Emma's skirt, leaving her only in her lingerie. "You are so beautiful Emma" Will said as Emma then began to pull Will's shirt off exposing his toned body.

"Your body is perfect" Emma said running her hands up and down Will's toned abs. Emma's hands were now on Will's pants as she unbuckled the belt as they both were kissing. Will got up and threw the jeans on the ground and then climbed on top of Emma straddling her. Emma's moans grew loader as she felt Will's growing erection brush her stomach. Will's placed light kisses down the valley between her breasts. Will reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and threw it with the rest of the discarded clothes on the ground. Will then sucked on her right breast, which cause Emma to arch her back and moan loudly. Emma then reached her hand down Will's boxers and took his erection in her small hand and began running her hand up and down, causing Will to thrust into her hand. Will then began kissing his way down her body before reaching the top of her underwear. Will made his way up to her lips and passionately began kissing her and he begged for entry with his tongue as she gladly accepted. Will's hand made it's way to her underwear and his fingers massaged her cloth cover folds and Emma moaned asking for more so he pushed the useless fabric away and slipped his finger inside of her. Emma bucked her hips "Will please I can't wait any longer" She said as she pushed Will's boxers down. Will didn't need to be told twice as he slipped his length inside of her. Soon enough they both came and Will collapsed next to her.

Emma looked over at him and saw tears in his eyes "Will why are you crying?"

"That was…just…so wonderful and I was so scared that I was never going to be able to experience that again.

"Oh honey," Emma said as tears formed in her eyes "I'm so happy that we were able to do this again also"

"The last 24 hours have been so emotional with you finally walking, us getting married and now this. I feel so much happier in knowing that you're alright and I have blamed myself for you being in that wheelchair."

"Will it's not your fault even if you were home with me and not in DC this still would of happened"

"We don't know that Emma"

"Will please don't stress over this, this is our honeymoon and we should enjoy it" Emma smiled wiping the tears from his eyes and he did the same for her. "I love you so much and I hate thinking that you are blaming yourself when clearly it isn't your fault"

"I'm sorry, you know what your right the past is history, lets make new memories and great ones with our new marriage together" Will smiled kissing her.

The rest of the trip was filled with wonderful memories that Will and Emma would never forget. This was the start of there new lives together as husband and wife, they were ready for new beginnings.

**A/N There is the ending to New Beginnings but don't worry because there is going to be a sequel in the making! So I just want to thank my wonderful readers for reading this and making this my longest story to date totaling 37,447 words for this story and this Chapter also marks 150,000 words that I published in total. I couldn't of done this without any of you, I love you all, thanks! I will be continuing the fanfic "Young Love" and for the sequel I plan to get the first chapter up April 2****nd****, now you may ask why April 2****nd**** well I will tell you. April 2****nd**** is the year anniversary of the day I uploaded my first Wemma fanfic! I can't believe that it has been almost a year it seems like yesterday when I got all excited when I saw people were reading my stories and actually liking them lol. Once again thank you and I love all you Wemma fans out there! **


End file.
